Rookies 2: Sticks And Stones
by AshersMclovin99
Summary: Sequel to Rookies: Punk And AJ are now the most respected cops on the force...now living together Punk and AJ are happier then ever. But what happens when life throws a curve-ball their way and from the last person they expected and for the last reason expected.
1. Chapter 1: Are You Serious?

Chapter 1: Are You Serious?

"Check it again" Punk said with wide eyes

"I checked it three times already Punk" AJ replied rolling her eyes

"This…but…do it again just to be sure" Punk replied pushing AJ lightly

"Are you serious right now?" AJ replied with a glare

"Look at my face" Punk replied pointing to his face

"Yeah what about it" AJ replied arms crossed with an un amused face

"It's not joking right now" Punk replied with a raised eyebrow

"Fine hand me that grocery bag" AJ replied through clenched teeth

Punk turned around and grabbed the grocery bag from atop of the dresser and handed it to AJ with a smirk.

"You do realize this is the 4th one I've done" AJ replied grabbing the bag

"I know but…just shush and do it" Punk replied pushing AJ lightly again

*Few minutes later*

"The verdict ma'am" Punk asked sitting on the edge of the bed

"What do you think" AJ replied with a raised eyebrow

Punk laid back against the bed and covered his face with his tattooed hands. AJ sighed softly and crawled atop of Punk laying her head against his chest. Punk sighed softly a soft smile spreading across his face…slowly Punk lifted his hand to play with AJ's curls

"So what now" Punk asked softly

"I don't know…I really didn't expect this" AJ replied faintly

"Me neither…but I mean don't get me wrong…I am happy" Punk replied with a soft smile

"You are?" AJ asked with wide eyes

"Yeah…why are you not happy" Punk asked with a worried face

"Of course I am…I just…I just never expected it this fast" AJ replied with a smile

"Well what can I say…I'm good" Punk replied with a sarcastic smile

"Whatever" AJ replied smacking Punk on the arm

"I can't believe it…I'm going to be a dad" Punk whispered softly

Punk couldn't even believe those words were leaving his mouth…Punk never expected that he would be a father…well not anytime soon anyway. Alas this was reality and AJ was pregnant…four test and many collected minutes solidified that.

"Well I guess that means your going to be out of work soon" Punk said sitting up in bed

"No…no I'm going to work till this baby is ready to drop" AJ replied sternly

"Uh…yeah I don't think so" Punk replied getting up from bed and stretching

"Well I do" AJ replied getting up from the bed also

"AJ…you can't…what we do for a living is dangerous. Maybe the boss could get you a desk job" Punk replied with a shrug of his shoulders

"FUCK THAT" AJ yelled loudly

"I already did…and now it's pregnant" Punk replied with a smirk

AJ glared at Punk and grabbed a pillow throwing it at Punk.

"Hormones already woman…damn" Punk joked tossing the pillow to the side

"Punk you know how I feel about a damn desk job…that's all I did back in New York. Never again I said" AJ replied sternly

"Baby I know but…I just can't be comfortable seeing you out there working a job and pregnant" Punk replied softly walking up to AJ

"Ugh…I can do it" AJ replied harshly

"AJ please" Punk replied softly wrapping his arms around AJ

If Punk knew anything over the time that he and AJ had been together…it was that AJ was a sucker for his sweet ways. It was what got them right here in this very moment.

"Punk please just let me work up until I can't anymore…till I say I can't do it anymore" AJ replied stubbornly

"That's the thing AJ…you don't know when enough is enough" Punk replied with a chuckle

"I know but I promise this time will be different…I swear" AJ replied locking her eyes with those emerald eyes that stole her heart

"Fine…but I swear AJ if you don't do it…I'm going to bitch and moan until you do. And you know how much I love to just bitch and moan" Punk replied with a wink

"I know…but just trust me" AJ replied sweetly

Punk glared at AJ with a stern look…Punk mumbled something before walking out of the bedroom and to their living room

AJ sighed softly…smiling at Punk AJ quickly shut the door.

"Women" Punk mumbled as he flipped the channels on TV

AJ walked over to the full length mirror and lifted her shirt. AJ ran her fingers over her toned stomach and smiled. In a few months she wasn't going to have that flat stomach anymore.

"I can't believe it…this is really happening" AJ thought to herself as she smiled softly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Buzz

Chapter 2: The Buzz

Punk and AJ walked into the station still bickering over what was going to happen now since AJ found out she was expecting.

"Yo" Kofi said with a huge smile

"WHAT" AJ and Punk said in unison

"Damn a man can't say hi without getting killed out here" Kofi replied putting his hands up in the air

"I have too pee jerk" AJ said to Punk pushing him before she walked away

"You do that" Punk replied with a glare

"Did…Did I miss something here. I thought you and AJ's relationship was all sunshine and rainbows" Kofi said with a smug look on his face.

"Whatever man…I need some coffee if I'm going to talk to anyone" Punk replied walking into the lounge

"Hey man is everything okay" Kofi asked walking into the lounge the look of concern on his face.

"Yeah…look man I'm sorry about snapping at you like that. I've just been a little on edge" Punk replied with a sigh setting his coffee mug down

"Why? I mean is everything alright with you and AJ?" Kofi asked softly

"If I tell you something…will you promise not to open your big fat mouth and just keep it to yourself" Punk said sternly with a glare

"Scouts honor" Kofi replied with a smile

"Your not a scout…I need something legit" Punk replied with a groan

"I swear on our friendship" Kofi replied with a smile

"Sorry but not all friendships last" Punk replied with a sigh

"Geez…asshole" Kofi replied with a evil glare

"Swear on Eve" Punk replied sternly

"Ok fine" Kofi replied with a sigh

"Do it jerk off" Punk replied harshly

"Okay I swear on my wife" Kofi replied sternly

"Okay…AJ just found out…well…we're pregnant" Punk replied with a sigh

"Stop fucking with me" Kofi replied with a laugh

"I have not nor will I ever fuck with you…ever" Punk replied with a look of disgust

"Fuck you…come on are you serious" Kofi asked smacking Punk on the arm

"Yes I'm serious…we just found out yesterday" Punk replied with almost a desperate look on his face

"Oh shit you are serious man" Kofi replied with surprised eyes

"Why would I fuck around about something like that" Punk replied harshly

"Damn man…well congrats. You guys beat me and Eve to the punch and that's cause we are married" Kofi replied with a chuckle

"It's not like it was planned man" Punk replied plopping down in a chair

"Wait…are you serious?" Kofi replied still in shock

"Well yeah…I mean I've always wanted kids…but just not now" Punk replied softly

"It's called a condom Brooks…it's either that or keep it in your pants idiot" Kofi replied with a smirk

"You trying thinking about wrapping it up in the heat of the moment asshole" Punk replied harshly running his fingers in his hair

"So are you going to have AJ you know" Kofi asked but stopped himself from even using the word

Punk looked at Kofi with confusion…when he got the hint that's when he spoke up

"NO…NO…Fuck no…listen this wasn't planned but that's my child. I would never do that to my child…it's not disposable" Punk replied sternly

"Well that's good to hear…so wait are you going to marry AJ?" Kofi asked with a huge smirk

"Are you serious? Dude I'm barely letting the fact that AJ's pregnant soak in. You're fucking killing me here" Punk replied softly

"Well whatever happens I'm happy for you guys…and like always if you ever need anything man I'm there for you" Kofi replied with a pat on Punk's back

"Yikes" Kofi said with a shake of his head

"What's with you?" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow

"You a father…poor kid" Kofi replied with a smirk

"Fuck you" Punk replied smacking Kofi on the back of the head

"What's going on" AJ asked standing by the doorway of the lounge

"Nothing…just talking about Eve getting a…a" Punk looked over at Kofi with a desperate face

"Eve is planning on getting a new car…we were just discussing the best models" Kofi replied quickly

"Boring" AJ replied rolling her eyes as she walked away

"Like I said you tell anyone…I'm chucking your ass off the roof" Punk said with a glare before walking out

"Fine…whatever" Kofi replied with a roll of his eyes

Punk just rolled his eyes in return and walked off with a huff.

"Yeah…he's going to be a great dad" Kofi thought with a sigh


	3. Chapter 3: Better Left Unsaid

Chapter 3: Better Left Unsaid

"Hello Ms. Mendez" Natalie called out with a cheery voice seeing AJ pass by her

AJ gritted her teeth and turned around quickly

"It's AJ…not Ms. Mendez alright" AJ replied harshly

"I'm sorry" Natalie replied sadly biting on her lower lip

AJ sighed…this wasn't her. Why was this so hard right now?

"I'm sorry Natty…it just hasn't been my day so far, I apologize because that's not really your fault" AJ replied with running her fingers in her hair.

"It's okay AJ…I understand sometimes we have our moments" Natalie replied with a soft smile

"So is everything okay…I mean you know you can tell me anything" Natalie added placing a hand on AJ's shoulder

"Yes everything is okay…just a lot on my mind" AJ replied softly

"MENDEZ…BROOKS…MY OFFICE NOW!" James yelled loudly

AJ groaned…did this guy even know about just simply walking up to people and asking them to come to his office.

"Well everything was alright" AJ replied with a chuckle

Natalie just laughed softly as AJ turned around rolling her eyes walking towards James's office. AJ walked in with a smile and sat down in the chair laughing on the inside as she did. That damn chair…how many times had Punk been in this chair for his horrible attitude.

"You screeched banshee" Punk said as he walked in and stood behind AJ who snickered

"Shut your face" James replied with a glare

Punk just laughed…all this years on the force and he was still so good at pushing James's buttons.

"We need to have a serious talk about something I heard earlier around the station" James said sternly

Punk and AJ looked at each other in confusion.

"Buzz is that Ms. Mendez is expecting" James said with a soft smile

"Shit" Punk whispered softly to himself

"Is this true Mendez" James asked taking a seat at his desk

"Yes" AJ replied in a faint whisper

"Congratulations" James replied softly

AJ just smiled gently…but on this inside she was fuming

"Okay so she's pregnant…why am I in here" Punk asked rubbing the back of his head nervously

"Oh shut the fuck up Brooks…unfortunate for her I know it's your kid. You can't play dumb with me Brooks" James replied sternly

"Fuck" Punk mumble through gritted teeth

"But all jokes aside maybe this kid will settle your crazy ass down Brooks. Hmm couldn't keep in your pants I see" James joked this time he was pushing the buttons

"Fucking asshole" Punk thought biting his lip so he wouldn't snap at James

"Well since now I know this is all real…we have to talk about your status here in the force Mendez" James replied softly

"Please…look sir I want to work until I can't anymore. Also I'll be damned working another desk job or being stuck at home. I love working…I love my job. Sometimes the people just suck" AJ replied looking up at Punk when she said her last comment

Punk just glared at AJ. He didn't suck.

"I understand that Mendez…I commend you for it but its very dangerous and not at all healthy being stressed out like that" James replied sternly

"Please" AJ pleaded softly

"Alright but if you feel the slightest level of stress you better tell me ASAP" James replied with a sigh

"Thank you" AJ replied as she hugged him and walked out glaring at Punk as she did

"Poor girl…I feel so bad for her" James said wrapping his arm around Punk's shoulder

"Why" Punk asked softly

"Not only does to put up with your stupid ass…she has to carry your kid" James replied laughing

"Oh fuck you" Punk said shoving James away playfully and walking away.

As soon as Punk walked out…Kofi was passing by with those guilty looking eyes

"You motherfucker" Punk cried out

"NO" Kofi cried out as he took off running

"IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS" Punk yelled out running after Kofi

"Is it always like this" Natalie asked AJ with a smile

"Sadly yes…you get used to it" AJ replied with a sigh

AJ couldn't help but smile on the inside…it was funny to see the father of her child running after another man. On this inside Punk was a kid too.

*Later Same Day…Punk's Apartment*

"I just don't understand why you would tell him" AJ replied angrily

"I don't know…I just needed to talk to somebody. I made him promise not to open his mouth" Punk replied with a groan

"Looks like he keeps promises well" AJ replied harshly

"Look he told me he did because he felt James needed to know" Punk replied with a sigh

AJ just scoffed and rolled her eyes

"I agree AJ…James does need to know. If anything happened to you what would you do…what would I do?" Punk replied softly

AJ sighed softly and walked behind Punk who was seated at the table. AJ smiled as she wrapped her arms around Punk kissing him on the cheek. She loved how smooth his skin felt on her lips…he kept his clean shaven look and it was so hot.

"Aww is daddy worried about me" AJ replied in a baby voice

"No" Punk replied playfully

AJ just smiled and sat in Punk's lap.

"I love you…and even thought this wasn't planned I'm happy" AJ replied sweetly kissing Punk's forehead

"Me too" Punk replied softly

"You know Kofi asked me something" Punk replied softly

"Oh what was that?" AJ asked her arms still wrapped around Punk's neck

"He said if I was going to marry you now that you're pregnant" Punk replied softly

AJ smiled against Punk's chest…to be married to Punk would be a dream come true.

Punk started laughing.

"What's so funny" AJ asked softly

"Me marry you…I mean just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I have to marry you" Punk replied still chuckling

AJ looked to look at Punk…that hurt.

"You wouldn't marry me" AJ asked softly

"AJ are you serious…I'm happy about the baby but slow down geez" Punk replied softly

AJ slowly got off of Punk and began to walk to the bedroom. Punk was lost…what just happen here?

"AJ…do you want to get married?" Punk asked softly

"No…that would be stupid of me to hope for…right?" AJ replied her back still turned as she walked into the bedroom

Punk sighed…he loved AJ of course. Hell he didn't know what he would do without here…but marriage wasn't in the cards for him...well at least not now anyway. Anyone would say the pregnancy would be the perfect reason to get married…but Punk didn't want anyone thinking he was marrying AJ just cause she was knocked up.

If Punk was going to propose…he wanted it to be perfect. He wanted to be ready for it most of all…and right now he just wasn't ready.

Punk walked to the bedroom and walked in. AJ was under the covers sleeping…Punk crawled into bed…their backs facing each other.

"You're a moron Brooks" Punk thought to himself as he tried to get some sleep

"You're an idiot for thinking he would every marry you" AJ thought to herself placing a hand on her tummy as she began to cry softly.


	4. Chapter 4:For I am Not What I Seem

Chapter 4: For I am Not What I Seem

Natalie tossed her keys on the counter…walking into her bedroom she undressed and slipped on a pair of pajamas and a tank top. She was exhausted another day on the grind…but it was all worth it she would get her due soon enough.

"So Ms. Mendez is pregnant…how sweet and perfect" Natalie thought stretching out on her bed.

Natalie rolled over in her bed and opened the drawer on her night stand. She pulled out a picture and she smiled weakly.

"I'll do this for both of us…I promise" Natalie thought with a sweet smile

Punk awoke to the light hitting his eyes through the window blinds…Punk turned over to whisper good morning to AJ but she wasn't there. Punk shot up in bed and stood up from bed and began searching for AJ.

Bedroom Bathroom: Nope

Kitchen: Nope

"Where the hell could see be" Punk thought quickly getting dressed in a pair of jeans, a black t shirt, and some Nikes

After getting dressed Punk grabbed his cell phone and called AJ…no answer. At that moment panic began to set it. Punk hopped in his car…it was then that he noticed that AJ's car was not parked where it was before.

Punk started his car up and drove to the station in a panic. Punk finally made it to the station and rushed in…he was about to walk into James's office until.

"What the hell…what are you doing?" Punk asked angrily

"Working" AJ replied softly not looking Punk in the eyes

"Couldn't you at least tell me you were here…a note or something, shit even a phone call AJ. I was worried about you" Punk replied angrily

Punk was pissed…how she could do that to him. She knew better and he knew it.

"Were you?" AJ asked softly

"Was I what?" Punk asked softly

"Worried about me" AJ asked with a frown

"Of course…AJ you know I love you. If anything happen to you what would I do? You scared me by not telling me where you were" Punk replied sternly

"If you love me why would you say you wouldn't marry me" AJ replied harshly

Punk glared at AJ in shock

"Are you serious…is this what this is about?" Punk asked with a chuckle

"It's not funny…why would you say that" AJ replied sternly

"Because okay…I have my reasons" Punk replied with a sigh

He really didn't want to start off his day like this…it was bad enough his heart was still racing from thinking AJ was in danger.

"What reasons…I mean shouldn't the fact of me carrying your child good enough" AJ replied sadly

"AJ…I…can't marry you. At least not right now…I'm not ready for a marriage…I mean I wasn't even ready for this baby" Punk replied softly but then smacking himself on the forehead for what he just said

"I see…then maybe James was right" AJ replied softly

"About what" Punk asked softly

"You should have just kept it in your pants" AJ replied harshly pushing past Punk and walking away

"GAH what the fuck is going on?" Punk said through clenched teeth

What Punk and AJ didn't know was they were both being watched. She watched it all from a distance and smiled wickedly…but alas she couldn't let them fall apart for longer. Despite everything she was going to help put them back together…it would be better this way.


	5. Chapter 5: Confide In Me

Chapter 5: Confide In Me

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was up here" Natalie whispered softly finding Punk on the roof sitting in his usual spot.

"No its okay…guess my secret spot is no longer so secret" Punk replied with a soft smile

"I'll let you be Sir" Natalie said excusing herself and turning to walk away

"No…hey come chill with me. It's not like your bothering me or anything" Punk replied with a crooked smile

Natalie smiled softly and walked over to Punk…Natalie pulled her the hood of her hoodie over her head and sat next to Punk.

"By the way you can call me Punk…the sir thing makes me feel ancient" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Okay…Punk" Natalie replied softly

"Cool" Punk replied softly

"So AJ was your rookie?" Natalie asked breaking the momentary silence between the two

"Yeah and I feel really bad" Punk replied with a sigh

"Why?" Natalie asked confused

"Well I'm treating you a whole lot better than I treated her the first time I met her" Punk replied with a sigh

"Oh…well thank you…I suppose" Natalie replied blushing a little

"The first time I met her I told her to stay out of my way…I pretty much gave her the hardest time ever" Punk replied with a smile

"So what happen" Natalie asked with intrigued eyes

Punk looked over and caught a good look at Natalie. She was so young just like AJ but everything about her was different…she just had that look. Her hair was honey brown, porcelain skin, a bit taller than AJ and little more developed in other areas as well. Then there were her eyes bright blue eyes that seemed to just glow.

"Wait were you just totally checking her out?" Punk thought to himself

"Umm" Natalie said nervously

"Oh sorry got lost in thought…well she saved my life. More than once and well it's then when I realized that I couldn't be without her…you know I really shouldn't be telling you this. Sorry" Punk replied hanging his head low

"He's just beautiful" Natalie thought to herself smiling inside

"It's okay…you know sometimes it's nice to have somebody to talk to" Natalie replied sweetly

"I agree…so enough about my life story. How about you how did you get here?" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh well umm…I always wanted to be an officer. It kinds runs in the family you know" Natalie replied with a chuckle

"So you wanted to be a cop just because of family tradition?" Punk asked softly

"No not at all…it's something I always wanted to do with my life. Even more so after my parents were murdered" Natalie replied sadly

"Oh shit…I'm sorry" Punk replied softly

"Yeah its okay…my parents were gunned down by some no good crooks trying to rob our family home back in my hometown" Natalie replied a little anger in her voice

"Sorry to hear that…so where are you from?" Punk asked with a gentle smile

"Washington" Natalie replied softly

"Are you serious…so what in the world are you doing in Chicago" Punk asked with a chuckle

"Relationship…that went down the toilet a few months after I agreed to move here with my boyfriend" Natalie replied with a sigh

"So why didn't you go back to Washington" Punk asked confused

"I liked it here…so why not huh" Natalie replied with a smile

"Yeah why not" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Listen though…I hope you didn't just become a cop just to seek revenge on anyone you know" Punk replied sternly

"What happen to my parents was so hard on me…I become a cop because I wanted to show my parents I could make them proud. Also to prevent it from happening to someone else" Natalie replied tearing up

"Hey no don't cry it's cool…it's a good a reason if anything" Punk replied scooting closer to Natalie who was now crying

"I'm sorry" Natalie whispered softly wiping her tears

"Don't be…bring it in" Punk replied softly motioning for Natalie to come in for a hug

Natalie smiled softly and came into Punk's gentle embrace. His body was so warm despite how cold it was up on the roof. Natalie looked up when Punk wasn't watching…he was just so perfect almost not human.

"Well listen I got to jet…it was nice talking to you. You're a pretty cool kid" Punk replied patting Natalie on the back before standing up

"Thanks and yeah it was cool talking to you too" Natalie replied standing up her eyes locking with Punk's

"Well hang in there" Punk replied softly once again hugging Natalie

Natalie smirked into the hug.

"Are you kidding me" AJ thought to herself.

She had gone up to the roof to apologize to Punk. When she finally made it up she saw he rookie and her boyfriend hugging it out. AJ scoffed softly and made her way back down before she could get busted by Punk.

AJ walked back into the station fuming

"What's up AJ" Kofi asked with a smile

"Oh bite me" AJ growled out passing by Kofi

"Okay seriously I'm going to stop saying hi to people up in this bitch" Kofi said with a huge sigh

What the hell was her rookie thinking…she knew her relationship with Punk. She knew she was head over heels in love with Punk…not to mention she was pregnant with his child.

AJ stormed into the ladies room walking into a stall and locking it behind her. Her heart was racing.

"Well just wait AJ just chill…maybe they we just talking. Why are you getting so jealous…you know Punk loves you" AJ thought with sigh

AJ leaned against the stall and shut her eyes. All she could see was Punk hugging Natalie.

"Shit" AJ whispered softly covering her face with her hands

"It was no big deal AJ …Punk was just trying to be a nice guy…right?" AJ thought with a deep sigh


	6. Chapter 6: Its A ?

Chapter 6: It's A?

*Months Later*

"WAKE UP" AJ yelled out loudly

"What…what happen" Punk said shooting up in bed his heart racing

"We got to go find out what's in here" AJ replied rubbing her growing tummy

"Already" Punk replied rubbing his sleepy eyes

"Yes…so hurry up and get dressed" AJ replied excitedly

Punk just groaned in response…it was way too early to be this hyper. It was hard to believe that AJ was already 4 months along. Punk would always smile because AJ had just a small bump but being how petite she was it showed big time.

"Okay ready" Punk asked starting the car as AJ buckled up

"Yes…yes go already" AJ replied in anticipation

"Aren't we excited" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Of course…I mean aren't you?" AJ asked with a soft smile

"Yeah I'm excited…but regardless of it being a girl or boy, I'll be happy" Punk replied with a soft smile

Once the two got there…AJ was given some paperwork to fill out before she could be seen. While filling out the paperwork she and Punk were thinking of baby boy and girl names.

"For a boy…what do you like" AJ asked sweetly

"Gee I don't know…what did you come up with" Punk replied chewing on the lid of the pen

"I've always like the name Matthew" AJ replied with a smile

"Bruce Wayne" Punk replied with a smirk

"Are you serious…you planning on building him a bat cave too?" AJ replied sarcastically

"When he's old enough" Punk replied with a wink

"What if it's a girl" AJ asked with a smirk

"Zoe" Punk replied quickly

"Zoe…really?" AJ asked softly

"Yeah…I've always liked that name" Punk replied softly

"Zoe…Michelle" Punk added folding his arms behind his head

"I like that a lot" AJ replied sweetly kissing Punk on the cheek

"APRIL MENDEZ" a nurse called

"Here we go" AJ said getting up from her chair

Punk stood up and just smiled following AJ inside the door.

"Ms Mendez welcome back" Dr. Jordan said with a soft smile

"Thank you…oh this is the daddy" AJ replied pushing Punk in front of her

"Well…you're very handsome just like she described" Dr Jordan said with a smile

"Uh…Phil Brooks ma'am" Punk said taking her hand

"Please just call me Felicia" Dr. Jordan replied sweetly

"Okay let's find out if that baby is a he or a she" Dr Jordan replied motioning for AJ to get on the table

"Okay AJ just relax…lift your shirt a tad bit" Dr Jordan said pulling out a tube from a drawer

"This is going to be cold" Dr Jordan said with a smile

AJ just nodded in response…she wasn't lying that stuff was freezing. Punk just laughed at AJ's expression her teeth clenched at the feeling.

"Okay here we go…oh there's the heart beat" Dr Jordan replied sweetly

Punk was in awe…how something so small could have such a powerful heartbeat. That was his baby's heartbeat and it was amazing.

"Okay…AJ you are carrying a healthy baby…girl" Dr Jordan said with a huge smile

"AHH…oh my god" AJ replied in excitement

AJ was beyond happy…she could already she picture the talks, the shopping, and every girl moment she could think of.

"A girl…wow" Punk replied softly

"Congratulations you two…I'll let you be before I give you the paperwork" Dr Jordan said stepping out of the room

"Aren't you excited" AJ asked seeing Punk's expression

"Yeah…of course…a daughter" Punk replied softly

After getting her paperwork…Punk and AJ left and headed back home for AJ to relax before the headed out shopping for baby items. AJ was grinning the whole way home…but on the other hand Punk was completely silent.

AJ looked over at Punk and bit her lower lip before speaking

"You haven't said a word since we left" AJ said softly

"Sorry…just thinking" Punk replied his eyes still locked on the road

"About?" AJ asked in a whisper

"Stuff…the baby. A lot of stuff" Punk replied simply

"Did you want a boy?" AJ asked with a sigh

"AJ I told you I would be happy with either one" Punk replied softly

"I know something is bothering you" AJ insisted

"Damn it AJ …I told you I'm fine. I'm thinking that's all" Punk replied in annoyance

"Whatever fine" AJ huffed as she got out of the car and walked to the door of Punk's apartment building

AJ turned around to see Punk still sitting in the car.

"Are you coming" AJ called out

Punk snapped out of his thoughts and got out of the car.

What the hell was bugging him so much…he was beyond happy about the news of the baby. It was just something inside his that just wouldn't let it show…or either show it the wrong way. He had to admit he was scared of becoming a father…what if he wasn't good at it?

Punk didn't really have any examples to follow in parenting. He was still young when he lost his mother to a drunk driver…and his father pfft he wasn't even a father he split a long time ago. How was he going to do this…he didn't even know how to go about it.

How could a kid who barely even knew his father even be a father…and that's what terrified him the most. Punk followed behind AJ still silence between the two and the only sound heard was the keys jingling when Punk unlocked the door.

Punk opened the door for AJ. AJ walked in and turned to look at Punk standing in the doorway.

"I think I'm going to chill at Kofi's for a little bit" Punk whispered softly his head hung low

AJ walked up to Punk and held his face in his small hands

"Everything is going to be okay right" AJ asked sweetly

Punk swallowed the lump in his throat

"Yeah it will be" Punk replied softly as he kissed AJ's forehead before turning to walk away

"Be careful okay say hi to Kofi for me" AJ replied softly

"Okay…see you later" Punk replied walking away

AJ was so lost…why was Punk acting this way? One moment he was beyond happy, picking out baby names, and the next moment it was like all at once he would become overwhelmed with so much thought.

"He's just nervous…he's going to be a dad" AJ thought with a smile as she walked to the bedroom to lay down

Punk drove down Kofi's street and parked his car in front of his house. With the car still running Punk sat there gripping at the steering wheel tightly. Punk let out a deep sigh and put the car in reverse and began his drive again…he just needed someone to talk to and it wasn't Kofi for some reason.

Punk finally made it to where he was going…Punk ran his fingers through his unslicked hair and turned the car off. Punk got out of the car and walked up to the porch…slowly he raised his hand to ring the door bell.

"Coming" a voice called out from inside

Punk inhaled a deep breath as the knob turned and the door opened

"Hey…Punk right?" the voice said with a smirk

"Yeah" Punk replied softly

"What brings you to my mansion?" the voice joked

"I needed somebody to talk to and you were the first person on my mind Natalie" Punk replied shoving his hands in his pockets

"Is everything okay…where's AJ" Natalie asked looking over at Punk's car parked

"It's just me" Punk replied softly

"Oh…well come in" Natalie replied with a soft smile opening the door more so Punk could walk in

Punk knew he shouldn't have come here…but he was desperate. He really wanted someone to talk to and it just seemed that Natalie understood him better then Kofi…hell even better than AJ at times. It was just the first time he came to her for a talk…at her house.

"So tell me…what's on your mind" Natalie asked sitting on the couch next to Punk

Punk just sighed…where did he even being to start.


	7. Chapter 7: A Much Needed Break

Chapter 7: A Much Needed Break

"I'm just a little stressed out…I know it's selfish of me being as AJ is going through this with me but she's handling it a lot better" Punk replied taking the glass of soda Natalie got for him

"You mean the pregnancy right?" Natalie asked softly

"Yeah" Punk replied with a sigh sipping his soda

"I thought you and AJ were happy about the whole thing…oh not to go off topic but did you find out the sex?" Natalie asked with curious eyes

"It's a girl…and well yeah I am happy but I'm well…scared" Punk replied softly

Punk was taken aback by himself…he easily admitted that to Natalie but when AJ asked he just couldn't say it. It was as if every time he wanted to tell AJ how he truly felt something in his head would say "Bad idea Brooks".

"Well that's understandable…your going to be a first time father" Natalie replied with a chuckle

"It's just I don't know how to be a father…see my mom passed away when I was still young. All we had was each other…I never saw much of her though because she was constantly working…but the time we had together she was always there" Punk replied sadly

"Oh I sorry to hear that" Natalie replied sadly

"And well there's my father…he was a jerk off. He left my mother a few months after she had me…I was nothing but another bastard's kid. How am I supposed to be a father when I never even had a father" Punk replied his voice breaking a little

"Ohh Punk it's going to be aright. I can see what you're so stressed out all the time at work." Natalie replied placing her hand on Punk's

"You can notice that" Punk replied with surprised eyes

"You're not exactly an easy guy to not notice" Natalie replied with a soft chuckle

"Once again…I really shouldn't be telling you all of this" Punk replied throwing his head back with a sigh

"And like I said it's nice to have somebody to talk to…I'm here if you ever want to talk. You know I didn't really think you took me serious when I gave you my address but here you are. I like helping people…well if I can" Natalie replied sweetly

"I don't know…there is just something about how we click I guess. I mean AJ does understand me and I love her more than anything but there are times where I can't really be me you know" Punk replied softly

"Why is that?" Natalie asked confused

"I don't know…I'm trying really hard to put it in the back of my mind but it's been hard lately. I don't want to be selfish and just tell her about my problems when she's got enough of her own with the baby" Punk replied holding his face in his hands

"Come on lets get out of here" Natalie said placing her glass on her coffee table

"What?" Punk asked confused his eyes shooting open

"You sir deserve a much needed break…you've lived in Chicago your whole life and all you've ever done is work. Let's go out there and really enjoy a Chicago day" Natalie replied walking to her bedroom

"But…I…have" Punk stumbled standing up from the couch

"Shush not another word…I'm going to change and you wait here. I swear if your not here when I come out of that bedroom…I'm going to kick your ass. I come from a family of cops remember" Natalie said with a wink before walking into her bedroom and shutting the door

Punk stood there in the silence…this wasn't a good idea and he knew it. But Natalie was right he needed a break from work, AJ, more work, and just life in general. She was just trying to be a friend…nothing bad was going to come of it.

Natalie laced up her red black converse and opened her night stand

"I'm so close I can feel it…it's almost too easy. Soon enough I promise you" Natalie replied tracing her finger on the picture placing it back in the drawer.

*Hours Later*

"Oh come on my grandmother swings better than that" Natalie yelled out with a laugh

"Give me a break I haven't done this in forever" Punk replied holding the bat in his hands

"Excuses now" Natalie replied with a chuckle

"Shut up…if it's so easy you come over here and do it" Punk replied with a glare

"No I don't want to attract too much attention to myself" Natalie replied with a wink

"Wow...cocky much" Punk mumbled to himself as he held the bat up for another strike

Punk had to admit he was actually having a blast…they had gone every place possible in Chicago. They went out to eat, a movie, historic places, the park and now here they were at the batting cages.

The thing that Punk enjoyed the most was it was things he had always wanted to do…every time he ask Natalie what she wanted to do she would always reply no this is your day we do what you want to do.

Punk bit his lower lip as the ball flew towards him

"Swing it out of here Brooks" Punk thought to himself as he swung making a loud smack when he hit the ball

"HOLY SHIT" Natalie cried out as the ball flew right out of the batting area

"Oh right out of here…in your face" Punk called out dropping the bat to the floor

"Beginners luck" Natalie called back

Punk smiled and walked right up to Natalie behind the cage.

"Luck is for loser's ma'am" Punk replied with a smirk

Natalie just rolled her eyes and followed Punk to his car.

*Later Back at Natalie's house*

"Listen thanks for today…I had a lot of fun" Punk replied with a smile following Natalie into her house

"No problem…but I'm curious you never do stuff like that with AJ" Natalie asked softly

"We used to the first few months she moved here to live with me…it kind of calmed down a little. Now that's she's pregnant I don't want to be dragging her here and there you know" Punk replied softly

"Well if you ever want to chill again…I'm here" Natalie replied softly

"Thank you…not just for hanging out but by being here. You know you don't have to" Punk replied hanging his head low

"I don't mind it…friends remember" Natalie replied with a soft smile

"Yeah…friends" Punk replied with a huge grin

Silence fell between the two of them…Punk looked up to see those blue eyes looking at him with remorse. Natalie saw those green eyes…they looked so sad like something was missing in them. This wasn't part of her plan…her emotions couldn't get in the way.

"I better go…see you around" Punk replied as he turned to walk away

"Wait" Natalie said stepping in front of Punk

"What's the matter?" Punk asked softly

Natalie didn't say a word and just pressed her lips against Punk's. Punk's eyes flew open in shock…what was going on? Punk felt his arms lift but they were lifting to push her away. His body was rejecting all thought and just thinking about pleasure as his arms wrapped around her waist slowly pulling her close.

Natalie moaned into the kiss…could this guy kiss. Punk's lip ring felt amazing against her lips as she traced his lower lip with her tongue begging for entrance. Punk felt all inhibitions leave him as he parted his lips tasting the sweetness of Natalie's kiss

Something inside Punk just took over him as he pushed Natalie up against the wall lifting her easily as her legs wrapped around his waist. Natalie moaned into this kiss…Punk was almost desperate for her touch as he ran her fingers against his hip dents.

Punk reveled in her touch…god had it been to long since he had any form of sexual pleasure. AJ hadn't been giving much since she was pregnant…and just when Punk almost got lucky AJ whined say how disgusting she looked and her mood was ruined. And of course there was Punk with a raging hard on of course he never complained.

"Ohh…jesus" Natalie moaned feeling Punk's lips on her neck

Punk looked up at Natalie's face…he chuckled on this inside. He loved the fact he was still able to do that to a woman.

Natalie still pressed up against the wall caught Punk's lips again in a heated kiss. Punk closed his eyes and then they shot open.

"Wait a minuet what the fuck are you doing" Punk thought to himself

Punk stopped what he was doing and just stood there in shock with himself

"What the matter" Natalie whispered softly

"I'm sorry…I can't do this. I shouldn't have even done this" Punk replied Natalie's legs still wrapped around his waist

"Oh my god" Natalie whispered as well when it finally clicked inside her too

Punk gently placed Natalie back down and backed away from her slowly. Fixing his shirt and running his fingers in his messy hair.

"I'm so sorry…I have to go. Again thank you" Punk said quickly as he rushed to the door and closed it behind him

Natalie watched out the window as Punk got into his car and drove off. Natalie couldn't help but smirk of the inside.

Punk parked his car shutting in off…he was outside of his apartment complex. Punk sighed and let his head lean against the steering wheel.

"You fucking idiot" Punk mumbled to himself as he took in a deep breath and got out of the car.

Punk unlocked his apartment door and walked in. Tossing his keys on the counter Punk walked into the bedroom there was AJ fast asleep…was he really gone that long. He all of a sudden felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

"Baby…come here" AJ whispered she knew Punk was here his scent was hard to miss

He always smelled so fresh and so damn good. Punk smiled softly as AJ lifted her arms as Punk crawled into the bed her arms wrapping around him. AJ kissed his forehead as she fell back asleep.

Punk looked up at watched AJ sleeping…then he looked down to see AJ's pregnant belly

"So father your going to be" Punk thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8: That Repeat Effect

Chapter 8: That Repeat Effect

"So how are Kofi and Eve" AJ asked from the kitchen pulling out a carton of orange juice.

"They are doing great…Eve is happy about the baby and she can't wait to go shopping with you" Punk replied cringing as he cried out from the bedroom

"Me neither I'm so excited" AJ replied happily rubbing her belly as she drank her juice

He hated this…he hated how easy it was for him to lie. No matter how badly he wanted to AJ the truth…the words just wouldn't come out. He knew he was an asshole for doing this and it was the last thing AJ needed. So he sucked up the guilt and just tried his best to make up for it by keeping her happy.

"Listen about yesterday…I'm so sorry" Punk said sadly wrapping his arms around AJ

"No I'm sorry…I should of known when to take a hint" AJ replied turning around kissing Punk on his lips

"No…I'm sorry for kissing another woman and not telling you" Punk thought in the back of his mind

Punk shook the thought off and smiled gently placing his hand on AJ's tummy. AJ smiled at the gesture…she knew Punk was nervous so him doing this was a big step.

"I love you…I love both of you" Punk whispered softly

"We love you too" AJ replied sweetly kissing Punk once again

"Well I got to get to work…call you later okay" Punk replied heading to the door

"Ugh you are so lucky…you don't know how badly I want to get back to work" AJ replied with a pout

"Oh well…just hang in there babe" Punk replied with a smile as he walked out the door.

*Later On At the Station*

"Hey man how's it going?" Kofi asked waving at Punk as he walked into the lounge

"So far so good man…how are things with you and Eve?" Punk asked pouring a mug of coffee

"Great…hey you guys need to swing by…it's been a while since we've hung out" Kofi replied patting Punk on the back

"Sounds good…oh by the way I" Punk turned around but his words got stuck in his throat

"By the way what" Kofi asked confused

"Can you give me a minute" Punk asked walking out of the lounge

"Hi" Natalie said with a soft smile

"Hey…look we need to talk" Punk replied gently grabbing Natalie as she followed behind him outside to the back of the station

"Look…uh about yesterday I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me and it shouldn't of happened" Punk whispered rubbing the back of his head nervously

"Yeah I agree…I have nothing but respect for you and AJ. So I'm sorry too" Natalie replied softly her blue eyes glowing with remorse

"I know its wrong but let's keep it between me and you. I don't want anyone telling AJ but me" Punk replied fidgeting with his lips ring

"No I understand…it's not my place" Natalie replied softly

"Listen umm when you have a chance after work think you can swing by" Natalie asked softly

"Uhh I don't think" Punk was cut off by Natalie raising her hand with a smile

"Not like that…you left your wallet at my house when you were showing me a picture of the baby's sonogram" Natalie replied softly

"I knew I was missing something…yeah after work I'll swing by. Again I'm sorry…friends right" Punk replied extending his hand to Natalie

"Of course…friends" Natalie replied shaking Punk's hands

*Later Natalie's House*

"Stop…stop what are you doing" Punk thought to himself his heart racing

Same situation.

Same spot.

Emotions Overcome.

"You're an asshole you know that…you don't deserve happiness" Punk thought to himself again

Punk growled in frustration…using all that frustration on this moment. Caution thrown to the wind…inhibitions lost. The feeling of having such a moment with no strings attached…none at all.

"Ohh please don't stop" Natalie moaned breaking any train of thought racing in Punk's mind

Punk thrusted into Natalie harder and deeper…he wanted her to feel everything. Sweat on both bodies, hearts racing, and Natalie's moans of pleasure. Punk bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood…it wasn't that the sex was amazing…it was the utter fact that he was actually enjoying it and he hated himself for it.

His body betraying him as he groaned in pleasure feeling Natalie meet him thrust for thrust.

"Why are you doing this" Punk scolded himself mentally

Punk shut his eyes tightly…all he saw was her face. The look of pain on her face when he told her what he did just too quell his own selfish needs.

"Ohh…yes…so close" Natalie moaned loudly her nails dragging down his back

To stop himself from groaning in pleasure as he orgasmed Punk bit down on his lower lip once again. Natalie cried out in pleasure as Punk emptied himself inside Natalie and collapsed atop of her.

There is was again…that awkward silence. Natalie sat up in bed once Punk moved off of her...she stared at him in silence as he got out of bed. Natalie bit her lower lip as she covered her naked body with the covers.

Punk pulled on his boxers and jeans. Running his fingers in his messy hair Punk then picked up his shirt that was tossed on the floor.

"Punk I" Natalie was silenced by Punk raising his finger and nodding his head as if to say please don't speak

"Don't…please don't" Punk whispered as he zipped up his blue hoodie and walked out of her bedroom without another word.

Natalie listened as his footsteps were heard and then the door opened and then shutting. The last thing Natalie heard was Punk's car starting as he put his car in reverse and drove away.

"Too easy" Natalie thought to herself as she collapsed back onto her bed with a smile


	9. Thank You Thank You

I would like to take this page to say thank you to all my readers. I simply adore the reviews ...it makes me want to write more and make you happy readers. I love you guys...your are all the best in the world -see what I did there :)

. . . . Ashers. . .


	10. Chapter 9:La Trahison Finale

Chapter 9: La Trahison Finale

"Hey man are you alright?" Kofi asked nudging Punk with his elbow

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Punk replied with a weak smile

"Because you have said much this whole entire time…and for you that's not normal. You're usually the one who can't keep his mouth shut" Kofi replied with a smirk

"Well what is there to say really…we've been dragged around all day by my girlfriend and your wife to every baby store in Chicago" Punk replied with a sigh

"Well true not much to say on that note…I still can't believe your going to be a dad" Kofi replied with a chuckle

"Yeah neither can I" Punk replied with a soft smile

"Scared" Kofi asked with a smile

"Terrified…you know I never really had a father so I really don't know how to go about it. I just hope I'm good at it" Punk replied watching AJ from far away picking baby clothes left and right.

"You're going to be fine…as long as you, that baby, and AJ are happy that's all that matters. Besides you can be a better man than your father by just being there" Kofi replied with a pat on Punk's back

"Thanks…it's just all going by so fast. It only seems like yesterday that AJ told me she was pregnant and now she's six months along now" Punk replied adjusting his cap.

"Before you know it" Punk said looking over at Kofi

"I know baby tears and waking up at four am to feed her cause she can't sleep" Kofi replied with a chuckle

"You're not helping asshole" Punk replied with a glare

"Aww come on your going to be fine…and don't worry about it by the looks of those damn bags under your eyes you don't get much sleep anyway" Kofi replied with grin

"Jerk-off" Punk mumbled to himself

Many hours later and bags filling up the trunk the group decided to go out and grab some dinner. Punk and Kofi were talking about work of course…and Eve and AJ, baby names everything baby you could think of.

"Zoe what an adorable name who came up with it" Eve asked gushing over the name choice

"Well the daddy of course" AJ replied kissing Punk on the cheek

Punk just smiled nervously as he poked at his food…for some reason he just wasn't hungry. His mind was racing with some many things and every time he tried to push it away that day with Natalie popped into his head.

"I love it…great choice" Eve replied softly sipping her drink

"Yeah who knew you could think properly" Kofi replied with a smirk

"No one thinks your funny" Punk replied sarcastically

"I was excited when you called me up to go shopping with you…I just couldn't wait" Eve replied with a smile

"Well Punk was the one who told me that you wanted to take me shopping so that's why I called" AJ replied with a puzzled smile

"Really he did…when was this?" Eve asked setting her drink down

"Shit" Punk thought to himself

This was the last place he wanted to get busted for lying and even more so in front of his closest friend and wife.

"When he went to your house…I believe last week" AJ replied softly

"He never came to the house last week" Eve replied confused

"Please god no" Punk thought biting down on his lower lip nervously

"Baby yes he did…don't you remember you were to busy go over color swatches for the repainting of guest room" Kofi replied with a smile

"But I" Eve was cut off by Kofi chuckling

"Eve would forget her head if it wasn't attached to her" Kofi joked kissing Eve on the cheek sweetly

Punk sighed in relief on the inside.

"Thank you Kofi" Punk thought to himself

"Umm excuse me" Punk said softly getting up from the table and walking to the men's room

Punk walked into the men's room and leaned over the sink trying his best to calm his nerves.

"Okay what the hell was that all about" Kofi asked standing by the door with his arms crossed

"It's nothing don't worry about it…but thanks for the save out there" Punk replied softly

"Sure but I at least deserve to know what's up since I covered your ass" Kofi replied sternly

"No…you don't. Look it's my personal problem…I can handle it" Punk replied softly

"What is going on with you?" Kofi asked with a sigh

"I don't know" Punk replied sadly

"Where did you go since you didn't come to my house" Kofi asked sternly

Punk closed his eyes and the image of Natalie beneath him moaning in pleasure popped into his head.

"I needed to get away…so I went to the batting cages" Punk replied softly

"Now you're lying to your friends you truly are the epitome of asshole" Punk thought to himself

"So why can't you just tell her that…and why is that a personal problem" Kofi asked confused

"Because I can't tell her that I went to clear my mind because…I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to be a dad and I know that sounds just awful and I know that I should have been more responsible" Punk replied sadly

"I don't want to break her heart…that's why I've been trying so hard. If I give it enough time I can learn to be more comfortable with the thought of being a father" Punk replied hanging his head in shame

"I know its scary man…but it's done already. Look just hang in there and like I said if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here" Kofi replied softly

Kofi walked out of the men's room and Punk sighed sadly. He was living with guilt, he was lying to his friends, and most of all he broke her heart. He was garbage and he knew it.

*Later on Punk's Apartment*

AJ hadn't say a word since they came back home. Nothing but the silence between them and it scared him to death.

Punk opened the door for AJ as she walked in setting her purse on the counter. She walked in to the bedroom and set down the bags of baby items she bought.

Punk leaned over the counter and let out a huge sigh.

"You never went to Kofi's did you?" AJ asked softly

Punk looked up to AJ standing in front of him…her eyes looked sad for some reason.

"Answer me…you never went to Kofi's did you?" AJ asked once again

"No" Punk whispered softly

"Why did you lie to me" AJ asked sadly

"Because…I don't know" Punk replied softly

"You don't know…Punk come on" AJ replied crossing her arms

"I didn't want you to worry I guess" Punk replied softly

"Where did you go Punk" AJ asked sternly

"The batting cages" Punk replied quickly

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?" AJ asked sadly

"Because I just needed to clear my mind and think…you have enough to worry about" Punk replied softly

"Punk I love you…regardless if you tell me to or not to I'm going to worry about you" AJ replied walking up to Punk and wrapping her arms around his neck

Punk looked into AJ's eyes…such love and respect they showed for him and here he was lying to her.

"Tell her the truth you idiot" Punk thought to himself as he held AJ close

"I love you Punk" AJ whispered softly

"I love you too" Punk whispered back closing his eyes


	11. Chapter 10: Truth Hurts

Chapter 10: Truth Hurts

"You can't keep this up…you know its going to end up catching up to both of you" Punk thought to himself as he sat in the lounge alone

"BROOKS…MY OFFICE" James yelled out loudly

Punk jumped at the screeching and got up with a sigh and walked to James's office. Punk walked in…James's looked at Punk confused.

"Well I'm be damned…no smartass remarks when you walked in here" James said with a smirk

"I have none today sir" Punk replied softly

"Sir…well damn the last time you called me sir was…well never" James replied in shock

Punk just kept his glance locked on the floor as James cleared his throat.

"Just called you in here to get an update on how Mendez is doing?" James replied softly

"She's great…she's happy that it's a girl. She's just happy in general" Punk replied softly

"That's wonderful…but let me ask you something" James replied softly

"Yes Sir" Punk whispered softly

"Are you happy?" James asked softly

"Yes…I am" Punk replied with a weak smile

"Well you have a funny way of showing it…the past weeks I've seen you…you've been walking around like a damn zombie" James replied leaning on the edge of his desk

"Just tired…a lot on my mind" Punk replied faintly

"Hmm…I guess. Well that's all you can get your ass out of here" James replied waving Punk away

Punk sighed softly as he walked out of James's office

"Hey" a voice said behind Punk

"Great" Punk thought to himself

"Hey" Punk replied not turning to face her

"Is everything okay between us" Natalie asked softly

"I don't want to so this right now" Punk replied softly

"We have to talk about it" Natalie replied softly

"NO…we don't" Punk replied sternly

"But I think" Natalie was cut off by green eyes burning into her blue eyes

"I said no…please just leave me alone" Punk replied softly

*Later Same Day*

"Are you sure…I mean maybe you forgot like Kofi said. You do tend to forget things" AJ replied with a soft smile

"I'm positive he was never here that day and he was never here last week. AJ I know that I would remember…if anything I would have texted you and told you he was here" Eve replied softly

"Hey there ladies" Kofi said walking into the house with a smile

"Why did you lie for him" AJ asked softly

"What?" Kofi replied softly

"He was never here was he" AJ asked softly

"AJ…I" Kofi replied softly

"Was he" AJ replied shifting nervously on Kofi and Eve's couch

"No" Kofi replied softly

"Call him now…and tell him to get over here" AJ demanded

"He's gets out in an hour…we can just wait for him "Kofi replied softly

"No…he's going to tell me what's going on now" AJ replied harshly

Punk yawned as he sat up straight…his back popping as he did that.

"Another shitty day" Punk thought to himself

Punk made a few arrests today but other than that is was just patrolling the streets. Punk rubbed his tired eyes and was about to get up from his chair until his cell went off. It was Kofi calling…didn't he just leave?

"What's up?" Punk answered softly

"Hey can you come over to the house after work…AJ is here already so you don't have to worry about picking her up or anything" Kofi replied softly

"Uhh sure but I still got another thirty minuets left on my shift" Punk replied softly

"Just tell James that AJ needs you" Kofi replied sternly

"Fine…listen is everything okay with AJ" Punk asked concerned

"Yeah man just come over" Kofi replied softly

Punk parked in front of Kofi's house and got off the car. After telling James that AJ needed him…James let him go no questions asked. Not even a smart remark either.

Punk walked in to see Kofi and Eve sitting together on one couch and AJ in another holding a glass of water in her hands. Her hands were shaking.

"Are you okay" Punk whispered breaking the silence

"You lied to me…you were never here. Kofi and Eve told me the truth" AJ whispered sadly

"Fuck" Punk thought to himself

"You were never here last week or the day prior" AJ replied sternly

"I told you were I was" Punk replied sternly

"I told Kofi I went to the batting cages" Punk added

"Fine then where were you the day prior to us going shopping" AJ asked softly

"Same place" Punk snapped harshly

AJ looked at Punk with sadness in her eyes

Eve and Kofi looked on as well…they were saddened to see this happening

"Liar" AJ whispered softly

"Do we really have to do this know…in front of them" Punk replied sternly pointing to Eve and Kofi

"Just tell me the truth" AJ yelled out

"I am" Punk replied through clenched teeth

"AJ…calm down sweetie" Eve whispered placing her hand on AJ's

"I just want him to tell me the truth…I deserve that" AJ replied softly

"I did go to the batting cages…but not alone" Punk whispered softly

"What?" AJ replied softly

"The day I said I was going to Kofi's after the appointment…I did go to the batting cages but with Natalie" Punk replied softly

"You went to Natalie's house" AJ asked in shock

"Yes…just to talk…sometimes she gets me better than others" Punk replied faintly

That struck a nerve with AJ…to think he had to go to another woman so he could be understood was the ultimate dagger to the heart

"We hung out…and we went back to her place and that was it I swear" Punk replied softly

"The day prior before shopping with Kofi and Eve" AJ asked softly her eyes never making contact with Punk's

"Work…then after to Natalie's to pick up my wallet I forgot it because I was showing her the sonogram picture the day we hung out" Punk replied softly

"Why couldn't you just tell me" AJ replied sternly

"Because…I messed up that day" Punk replied softly

"I don't understand…how" AJ asked her hands shaking worse than before

"Guys I'm sorry…I never meant for you guys to be apart of this" Punk whispered hanging his head in shame

Eve and Kofi just glanced at Punk remorsefully.

"How did you mess up Punk" AJ asked her voice breaking

"I'm so sorry AJ…now that I love you with all my heart and nothing less" Punk whispered covering his face with his hands

"DAMN IT…HOW" AJ asked standing from her place on the couch

"I…I…I had sex with her" Punk whispered on the verge of tears

AJ felt her body go numb…he slept with another woman. A woman who she thought was her friend. Her rookie.

"I'm sorry" Punk repeated over and over

Eve and Kofi were in shock…how he could do this to AJ was unfathomable. It was the highest form of disrespect.

AJ walked up to Punk and stood right in front of him.

"Why" AJ whispered in tears

"I don't know why" Punk replied in shame

AJ glared in anger as she raised her hand slapping Punk across the face.

Eve and Kofi jumped at the sound.

"You stupid bastard…I hate you" AJ screamed out as Eve walked behind her holding her shoulder

Punk looked away…he just couldn't look at her like this. He caused this…he only had himself to blame.

"I'm carrying your baby and you're fucking some other whore" AJ yelled out as Eve pulled her away and into her bedroom

"AJ the baby calm down" Eve said as she shut the door

"Are you fucking stupid man…what are you thinking" Kofi asked sternly

"I'm not thinking…I just did it…I don't why it just happened. I know I fucked up" Punk replied harshly

"You fucked up big time" Kofi replied harshly

"Fuck this…I have to get out of here" Punk replied harshly

"What…where are you going? What about AJ" Kofi asked sternly

"She wants to stay here" Eve said standing next to her bedroom.

AJ refused to come out with Punk still being there

"Take care of her for me" Punk whispered softly before walking out of the house

Punk drove what he felt like was all over Chicago…he messed up big time. He broke her heart and no matter what he did it was always going to haunt him forever. Punk sighed to himself as he parked his car and got out.

"You never learn" Punk whispered to himself

"Hey…are you okay" a voice asked softly

"We need talk" Punk replied standing there vulnerable

"Okay…come in" the voice replied softly

"What's going on" the voice asked concerned

"I told her about us Natalie…I came here to tell you that she knows" Punk whispered softly


	12. Chapter 11: From Here

Chapter 11: From Here

"You told her" Natalie whispered softly

"I had too…I couldn't keep doing this Natalie" Punk replied sadly

"The lying had to stop" Punk added softly

"What did she say" Natalie asked biting her lower lip gently

"She's beyond pissed and she has every right…I messed up" Punk replied plopping down onto Natalie's couch

Natalie stayed quiet…she just gazed at Punk with sad eyes. But on the inside she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Sure she felt bad for Punk…but she reminded herself emotions couldn't get in the way it would ruin everything.

"But you know what I feel even worse about" Punk whispered sadly

"What's that" Natalie asked blue eyes glowing

"Deep down inside I hate myself…because I don't truly regret being with you in that way" Punk replied locking his gaze with Natalie's

"Me neither…I'm horrible person aren't I" Natalie replied sadly

"I'm no saint either" Punk whispered

"WHORE" a voice yelled out making both Punk and Natalie jump

"AJ" Punk said seeing AJ standing walking into Natalie's house

Natalie forgot to shut the door when she let Punk in. She was in shock about Punk telling her about AJ knowing she completely forgot.

"HOW COULD YOU" AJ shouted loudly

Natalie didn't say a word and hung her mouth open as if to speak but nothing came out.

"After everything…you still come back here. You truly are nothing but a bastard" AJ growled out glaring at Punk from the corner of her eye

"AJ…I" Punk was cut off by seeing AJ walk right up to Natalie. Natalie backed up against her wall as AJ just glared into her eyes.

"I trusted you…you knew how I felt about him and still you fucked him like everything I said to you meant nothing" AJ whispered sternly

"I'm so sorry…I didn't for it to happen. It just did…we've just been hanging out and I've grown to care for Punk as a friend" Natalie replied faintly

"FRIENDS DON'T FUCK EACH OTHER" AJ shouted loudly

"AJ stop…it's not her fault. I should have know better…don't blame her for my mistake" Punk whispered softly

"Shut up…don't protect her" AJ spat out harshly

"I helped you out…I treated you like the sister I never had and this is what I get. I'm carrying his child you bitch" AJ growled out in anger

"I don't know what to say to fix it…I'm just so sorry" Natalie replied tears flowing down her face

AJ's blood was boiling the more Natalie said sorry the more her anger rose. AJ raised her hand up and brought it down

"DON'T" Punk cried out sternly catching AJ's hand before it connected to Natalie's face

AJ glanced at Punk in shock…now he really was protecting her.

"Keep him you whore" AJ whispered harshly as she pulled her arm out of Punk's grip roughly and walked out the door.

Punk followed AJ out but before he could walk out she was back in Eve's car. Eve looked at Punk sadly as she drove off…AJ was seen in tears before the car was out of sight.

Punk walked back into Natalie's house and sighed deeply. Natalie just looked at Punk with tear stained eyes.

"Are you okay" Punk whispered softly

"Why did you stop her" Natalie asked wiping the corners of her eyes

"No one deserves that…especially you…you don't deserve to be punished for my actions" Punk whispered softly

"Punk it's not like you slept with yourself…I am in involved in this. I knew how AJ felt about you and I just couldn't stop myself. I couldn't stop because over the time we've hung out together I realize that I care about you" Natalie replied softly

Punk didn't say a word and just walked up to Natalie slowly. Natalie looked down in shame…she gasped at what happen next. Punk pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly

"At least someone does for now" Punk whispered softly releasing the hug and walking out of Natalie's house

*Hours Later*

Punk drove around he really didn't know where he was going…he returned to Kofi and Eve's but he just couldn't bring himself to walk up to that door. So here he was 11:30 at night still driving around. He tried calling AJ…he knew she wanted nothing to do with him now but he still wanted to check up on her to see if she was okay.

Straight to voicemail for the 8th time in a row.

"Like she wants to talk to your dumbass" Punk thought to himself tossing his phone on the passenger seat

Punk finally found himself at his apartment complex…like a zombie he dragged himself up the stairs. He inhaled a deep breath before unlocking his apartment door.

Empty of course.

Punk walked into his bedroom and noticed some of AJ's things missing. He walked to his closet and opened it up…her clothes gone. Punk walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of the seat it was then that he noticed a note on the pillow where AJ slept

Punk

I will be staying at Eve and Kofi's until I find a place of my own. Even though you have hurt me so…I will not keep you out of our baby's life. I still want you there for her birth…but after that I just don't know anymore. Despite it all I can't bring myself to hate you…when I become of importance in your life again…you know where to find me.

AJ

Punk let his tired body lean back onto his bed. His life was falling apart…and he had no one to blame but himself. The one woman who meant the world to him didn't even know if she wanted him in her life at all. He didn't know how to fix it…he didn't even know if it was fixable.

"You're a fucking idiot" Punk whispered to himself as his eyes began to shut and he drifted into sleep

Maybe in his dreams he could have things back to the way they were. Then again reality would always be there when he woke up.


	13. Chapter 12: Checking Up

Chapter 12: Checking Up

"How is she?" Punk asked softly

"When she's not crying her eyes out every single night…fine I guess" Kofi replied his expression showed disappointment

Punk sighed deeply as he took a seat in the lounge

"I'm sorry…I never mean to get you guys involved" Punk said hanging his head low

"I don't care about that…it's a matter of how you could be so fucking stupid and do this to her. For god's sake Brooks she's 6 months pregnant" Kofi replied sternly

"I know alright I know…I fucked up. I have to sleep alone because she's not there…I have to live with this guilt" Punk replied softly

"How could you do this to her…after everything she's done for you. Not to mention everything she went through with you when John held your stupid ass hostage" Kofi said his face mere inches away from Punk's

Punk felt temper rising slowly…he knew what a fuck up he was. What he didn't really like was having someone in his face constantly reminding him that he was a fuck up. Punk growled in anger as he stood up from his seat and attempted to walk out the lounge.

It was then that Kofi knew he was trying to run away from the problem…he was just too afraid to make it right. Deep down Punk didn't even really know how…and it scared him to death.

"BE A MAN…FIX IT" Kofi yelled out loudly

"YOU DON'T THINK THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO DO…YOU DON'T THINK THAT'S ALL I WANT" Punk yelled back in anger

The two friends were screaming so loud that now every cop in the force was looking into the lounge. Everyone was in shock…these two have been friends since forever and now they were in a heated exchange of words.

"BULL YOU WOULD HAVE DONE IT A LONG TIME AGO" Kofi yelled harshly

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT" Punk replied back his fists clenched

To everyone that was a bad sign…if they knew Punk they knew his temper would always get the best of him

Kofi scoffed at that remark.

Punk hung his head low.

"I want to fix it…you know how badly. It's just I don't know how…I'm loser for what I did. I'm like one the person I never wanted to be…I'm like my father" Punk whispered softly

"You're not your father" Kofi replied sternly

"If she still cares…tell her I said I love her and I miss her" Punk replied softly as he turned to walk out of the lounge

Punk raised his eyebrow to all the fellow officers staring.

"Hope you all enjoyed the show" Punk said with a glare

The officers just turned around in fear of Punk snapping on them and went about their business.

"Brooks where the hell are you going" James asked sternly

"I just want to go home…just let me go home" Punk replied sadly

James was taken aback by this…he had never seen Punk like this before. If anything if James asked Punk where he was going he would simply just tell him to fuck off of mind his own damn business.

James nodded as Punk just turned and walked out of the station

"Sweetie…are you okay in there" Eve asked knocking on AJ's door

Nothing but the sound of AJ sniffling her tears was heard.

"Honey you have to come out sometime…I made you something to eat" Eve replied gently

Again silence

"You have to eat something…you know that its not healthy for the baby if you don't eat" Eve replied softly

Eve sighed as she was about to walk away from the door…then the door was heard unlocking. AJ walked out sadly…he eyes looked puffy from crying as she fumbled with her bracelets.

"Come on…I made you some turkey sandwiches" Eve replied sweetly as she walked AJ to the table.

"Thank you" AJ replied faintly sitting at the table

"Honey…are you okay. I'm mean you've been locked in that bedroom for days now" Eve asked softly

"He hasn't called or come by" AJ replied poking at her sandwich

"He knows how upset you are with him. He also knows that if he comes by it will just upset you and that's not good for the baby. He asked Kofi everyday how you are" Eve replied softly

"How could he do this to me" AJ whispered her voice breaking

"I know he hurt you honey…but I know that he truly is sorry. That day I drove you to that woman's house…the look on his face was nothing but regretful for what he did. That man loves you…he just scared. You maybe ready for this child…but you have to give him some time" Eve replied softly

AJ looked up at Eve tears rolling down her eyes.

"In no shape or form am I condoning what he did as right…its not it's cheating. At the same time he's just lost…when I see him he has this look on his face. He has the words to say…he just doesn't want to hurt you by saying. So he sucks it up…and I know it's not right…but maybe if you just talk to him" Eve added placing her hand on AJ's

"Forgive him if you want to…its your choice. Remember though…he still and always will be the father of that baby…and every child needs a father" Eve whispered with a gentle smile as she walked into the kitchen.

AJ just sighed deeply…how was she going to do this. Punk hurt her in the worst way possible…but what Eve told her made sense. Whether she forgave him or not…he was still the father of their child. But every time she thought about it…her anger would rise of how he could do this to not only her but their daughter.

She had to talk to him…whether she wanted to or not. What stopped her was she even ready to talk to him…face the man who she loved so deeply but broke her heart at the same time.

AJ got up from the table and went back to her room. Eve walked back to the dining area to see that AJ was gone…but she was happy that AJ did take her food with her. AJ set her plate on the nightstand and grabbed the phone that was in the her room.

She sighed sadly and dialed.

*phone line ringing*

"AJ" a voice answered softly

"Can you come over please…we need to talk" AJ replied acting like she wasn't hurt

"Of course…give me 15 minutes" Punk replied softly

"Okay" AJ replied simply as she hung up

Punk got out of bed and grabbed his keys off the counter.

"Don't fuck this up" Punk whispered to himself as he opened his door

Punk all but felt his heart fall to his feet when he saw who was standing at his doorway.

"Hi" the voice whispered softly

"Natalie…what are you doing here" Punk replied in confusion

"We need to talk" Natalie whispered

"Can't it wait" Punk replied sternly

Natalie looked down sadly

Great this was the last thing he needed.


	14. Chapter 13: So Close and Yet So Far

Chapter 13: So Close and Yet Still So Far

"Listen I really don't have time for this Natalie…I have some thing important to take care of" Punk said locking his apartment door

"This is important…just give me 10 minutes" Natalie replied desperately

Punk groaned his patience was wearing thin…he really wanted to see AJ.

"Look if it's that important…wait here for me" Punk replied softly

"What?" Natalie asked softly

Punk unlocked his apartment door and turned to face Natalie

"Wait here and we can talk when I come back" Punk replied sternly

Natalie gave Punk a confused look…without another word Natalie walked into Punk's apartment.

"I'll be back…lock the door" Punk replied quickly as he walked away

Natalie closed the door behind her and locked it like she was told

"Well lets see what I can find in this little treasure chest" Natalie thought leaning against the door with a smirk

*Meanwhile*

"It's okay she called to come" Punk said seeing Eve shoot up from the couch

Eve pointed to the guest bedroom…Punk smiled softly as he walked up to the door. This was it…this was the point where Punk could either make it or break it with AJ.

AJ turned to look at her door when she heard a gentle knocking

"Who is it?" AJ asked softly

Punk smiled softly…boy did he miss that voice.

"It's me" Punk replied from the other side

AJ's breath hitched in her throat…she walked to the door slowly and with her shaking hands opened the door. There he was…the man she loved. She hated that just by looking at him she felt love and hate all at once.

"Hi" Punk whispered rubbing the back of his head nervously

"Hello" AJ replied softly

"You called me to come so here I am" Punk replied his green eyes locking onto her

"Yeah…come it" AJ replied stepping aside to let Punk inside

Once Punk was inside AJ locked the door and walked to the bed taking a seat next to Punk.

"I have to start this off by asking…why" AJ whispered sadly

"I don't know why…I was thinking when it happened. Just some much racing through my head…I got lost in all of it. At that moment I was just thinking of my needs and I'm sorry" Punk replied softly

"Do you love her" AJ asked sternly

"No…no I don't love her…I care about her but it's not love" Punk replied looking deep into AJ's eyes

"Are you happy with me being pregnant" AJ asked in a whisper

Punk felt his heart drop…that was the one question he was hoping AJ wouldn't ask. He was happy but it was just deep down inside he wasn't ready…but to tell her that would hurt her even more.

"Yes…I'm just scared. I never thought this would happen…I just want to be a good dad. Then again I already fucked up by hurting you so I don't know if you still want me to be around" Punk replied softly

"You know I would never keep you away from this child…and regardless of what you have done you always be this child's father" AJ replied rubbing her tummy

"Does this mean your coming home" Punk asked softly

"I don't know…when I saw standing there I felt the love I have for you. Then I also felt the hate from how you broke my heart. It will take some time Punk…maybe one day when I can truly forgive you I'll come home" AJ replied softly

"You can't forgive me yet" Punk asked with sad eyes

"No…you cheated on me Punk. You cheated on me with a woman who you knew was a friend of mine and yours" AJ replied sternly

Punk couldn't even look AJ in the face…to know that she still hadn't forgiven her was painful. He was just so drained emotional and physically…but then again he couldn't even begin to imagine how AJ much have been feeling.

"Can I asked you something else" AJ whispered softly

"Yeah" Punk replied simply

"Why did you protect her when I went to her house to confront her" AJ replied softly

"Because it wasn't fair for her to be treated that way because of my mistakes" Punk replied fidgeting with his lip ring

Punk had never felt so nervous in his whole life…until now.

"Fair…it's wasn't fair" AJ replied lifting her head up slowly

"She didn't deserve it…I did it not her" Punk replied swallowing a lump in his throat

"It was both of you…she knew better and she still did it. You knew better and you still did it. She deserved what she had coming to her" AJ replied her tone changing slowly

"I disagree…I'm sorry" Punk replied his gaze locked on the bedroom floor

"Are you kidding me? You slept with another woman and you protect her from the one woman who loves you more than anything in this world" AJ replied angrily

"I'm not saying I don't love you or anything like that. I just don't think it was right…two wrongs don't make a right AJ" Punk replied sternly trying to remain calm

"No but your actions show that you were thinking with the head between your legs and not on your shoulder when you protected that bitch" AJ replied harshly

"That's not fair AJ" Punk replied in a low tone

"I had every right" AJ replied with a glare

Punk didn't say a word…this was going bad and fast. He thought he was doing right by protecting Natalie. On the other hand for AJ it felt like Punk was choosing Natalie over her.

AJ glared at Punk before opening her mouth again.

"Did you enjoy it…tell me Punk do you regret having sex with her" AJ asked in a harsh whisper

Punk didn't say a word and just hung his head in shame. AJ gasped at this…she knew all too well by Punk not answering he didn't regret it.

"You don't regret it do you" AJ whispered

"I...I don't know what to say" Punk whispered sadly

"GET OUT…JUST GET OUT" AJ yelled out

Punk just sighed as he got up from the bed and walked to the door

"I love you AJ…please understand that. All I want if for us to be together…I'm trying so hard to make it right again" Punk replied softly

AJ had her back turned…when she heard Punk say that she couldn't fight the tears anymore. Soon she had tears rolling down her face as she never looked back to Punk.

"I'm sorry" Punk whispered before opening the door and closing it behind him

AJ fell to her knees in tears…this wasn't how she wanted this to go. But to know that he didn't even regret sleeping with another woman killed her on the inside.

Punk walked upstairs and placed his key up to the lock of the door. Suddenly the door opened…there was Natalie standing in front of him. Shit he had completely forgot about Natalie being there.

"You okay" Natalie asked seeing the look on Punk's tired face

'Peachy" Punk replied sarcastically

Natalie just sighed and closed the door after Punk walked in. Punk sighed as he threw his keys on the counter.

"So what did you want to talk about" Punk asked plopping into his couch leaning his head back

"Damn well I don't even know if I should tell you know…you look miserable" Natalie replied softly

Punk just sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Hey do you want to talk about it" Natalie asked softly

"No" Punk replied quickly

Natalie walked over to Punk and sat right beside him. Punk opened his eyes and looked over to see Natalie's eyes looking back at him. Without any warning Natalie pulled Punk close and into a warm hug.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked confused

"Being a friend" Natalie replied softly

"Umm" Punk replied softly

"Relax it's just a hug and you look like you need one. So why not" Natalie replied with a soft smile

Punk just smiled softly…he hated to admit it but she was right. He had been feeling so crappy for everything that had been happening in his life…a hug was nice. Punk relaxed into the hug and closed his eyes.

Natalie released the hug and smiled softly. Punk looked into her eyes and cocked his head to the side. Natalie lifted her hand slowly and caressed Punk's shaven face letting his fingers feel his smooth skin

"Don't" Punk whispered taking Natalie's hand away from his face

"Just let me…it will between us. Let me make you feel good again Punk" Natalie whispered in Punk's ear

Punk shut his eyes feeling her warm breath on his ear as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Punk swallowed the lump in his throat as Natalie placed kisses on his jaw line stopping when she got to his lips.

"I shouldn't" Punk whispered his eyes still closed

"You can't make everyone happy…so why not worry about making yourself happy" Natalie replied as she leaned in and caught Punk's lips in a heated kiss


	15. Chapter 14:Not All in This World

Chapter 14: Not All in This World

"No I can't do this Natalie…I have to make things right with AJ" Punk whispered once their kiss was broken

"I know you do…I understand that, but is that what you really want" Natalie replied holding Punk's face in her hands

"Of course that's what I want" Punk replied sternly

"Then why are you here with me…you could of sent me away when you saw me at your door" Natalie whispered softly

"I'm not that big of an asshole…and well I care about you…as a friend" Punk replied softly

"Friend? Punk we both know it's more than that" Natalie whispered kissing Punk's forehead

"I can't…I love AJ. She's my world" Punk replied clenching his eyes shut

"I know she is…Punk I came here to tell you that after much thought and coming to terms with everything I realized something" Natalie whispered taking Punk's hand in hers

"Please don't say what I think you about to say" Punk thought trying not to make eye contact with Natalie

"What did you realize?" Punk asked hesitantly

"I don't care about you Punk…I'm in love with you" Natalie whispered softly

Punk felt his heart shatter on the inside…that was the last thing he wanted to hear. He never wanted this to happen…he never thought he would wind up in this position. Sleeping with this woman was not even on his mind when he first met her…and now here she was telling him she was in love with him.

"Natalie…I…don't know what to say" Punk stuttered

"Don't say anything…just let me have this one last moment with you" Natalie replied sadly

"Last moment" Punk replied confused

"I know how much you love AJ…I know with her around I could never have you and I respect that. I just want you to love me the same way you did the first time…when you let everything go and just gave into us" Natalie replied softly

Punk's eyes darted back and forth…what was he going to do. He wasn't going to kick her out after everything she just said and after everything she's done for him when he was feeling at his lowest.

"Why me…you could have anyone else in Chicago…so why me?" Punk whispered green eyes locking with blue eyes

"Not everybody in Chicago is like you" Natalie replied with a soft smile

Just like last time…he was already in to deep. Something about her laying her heart on the line just made him so weak. Then atop of the fact that he felt anger about fucking everything up with AJ…he was using all of that for this.

"I…uh…love you" Natalie moaned taking Punk's face in her hands and pulling him closer to kiss his lips as he thrust deep into her.

Punk couldn't say it back…he knew everything he was doing was wrong. He knew that once again he fucked up…but something about her made him lose all control.

Punk looked away upon hearing those words escape Natalie's lips along with pleasured moans as he moved his hip slowly. Every thrust was one filled with anger, weakness, and the guilt he felt for fucking up not once but twice.

"Natalie…I…can't do this anymore. Once this is done you have to just stay out of my life" Punk whispered into Natalie's ear

"I know…but let me just have this one moment okay" Natalie replied softly as she kissed Punk once more but with such passion and rawness it took the breath right out of him

Once the kiss was broken Punk's lips were bright right from how rough and raw the kiss was. Punk needed to end this quickly…he couldn't handle anymore…the fact that the sex was amazing didn't help either.

Punk thrusts faster and deeper into Natalie as her moans soon turned into screams. Punk shut his eyes as he felt his climax approaching. Her nails raking his back…he was sure that she broke the skin upon feeling a stinging pain.

"OHH GOD" Natalie cried out finally reaching her orgasm

Punk followed after and just like last time biting down on his lower lip to avoid any noises escaping as he climaxed deep inside her. Again just like last time no words were spoken.

Punk grabbed his jeans and got dressed as did Natalie. Once they were fully clothed Natalie glanced at Punk who was sitting on the edge of the bed…back turned to her.

"Goodbye" Natalie whispered before walking out of his bedroom and out the apartment.

Punk sat there in the guilt ridden silence as he heard footsteps coming towards his bedroom again

"Natalie please just leave" Punk was cut off by the feeling of shock sinking in

"What the fuck was she doing walking out of here" a voice asked angrily

* I know my readers are wondering...Punk what the fack are you doing?* But doing worry in later chapters you'll know why I made this happen...lets just say Natalie is one sneaky little biyatch* Thank you to my readers for being so awesome with it!


	16. Chapter 15: Setting It Aside

Chapter 15: Setting It Aside

Punk's thoughts are with *

Punk didn't say a word and just hung his head in shame.

"You didn't…tell me you didn't man" Kofi asked sternly

"I'm sorry…but this won't happen again I swear" Punk replied sadly

"That's what you said the last time asshole" Kofi replied harshly

"I know…I just don't know what happens every time I'm with her. Before I know it I'm doing it again" Punk replied sadly

"Whatever man…to think I talked AJ into giving you another chance" Kofi replied turning his back to walk out of the bedroom

"Wait what" Punk asking shooting up from the bed

"Eve told me what went down between you guys…AJ lost her temper with you and kicked you out" Kofi replied softly

"Yeah…I told her that is wasn't right for her to punish Natalie for my mistake" Punk whispered shoving his hands in his pockets

"Well man that's the last thing you want to say to the woman who was cheated on and pregnant" Kofi replied with a stern face

"I know" Punk replied simply

"Anyway…I talked to her and convinced her to try again with you. It took some talking to she's stubborn like you but she finally gave in. I came her to take you back to talk to her" Kofi replied crossing his arms

"But now since I see that you don't give a shit and are capable of being a dumbass twice" Kofi replied starting to walk away

"No please…I want to talk to her. What I did was wrong and it didn't mean anything I swear" Punk pleaded desperately

"You still did it man…just cause it didn't mean shit doesn't distract from the fact that you have now cheated on your pregnant girlfriend twice" Kofi replied angrily

Punk didn't say a word…shit what could he say Kofi was right.

"But I know how much you want to see her…and I know she wants to see you too. Fix it…don't fuck it up again. Because I swear if you do this again…I'll kick your ass myself" Kofi replied harshly

Punk only nodded his head in silence

"I'll wait outside" Kofi replied sternly

"Thank you" Punk replied softly

"Trust me…it wasn't for you. It's for AJ and that baby" Kofi replied as he shut the door behind him.

*Eve and Kofi's house*

"Promise me you will tell her everything…she deservers at least that" Kofi replied turning the car off

"I will…I promise" Punk replied softly

"Even what just happened between you and Natalie" Kofi replied sternly

"I will…no more lies" Punk whispered opening the passenger door

Eve glanced at Punk when he walked in…she just smiled weakly as he made his way to AJ's door and knocked softly.

"Hi" Punk whispered seeing AJ standing before him

AJ didn't say a word back but just stepped aside to let him in. Shutting the door behind him as he was in…it was silent for a while.

"I didn't want to do this again…but what Kofi told me made sense. We aren't going to get anywhere by doing this…and I will not have this child grow up into a broken family" AJ whispered sitting on the bed

Punk walked over to the bed slowly and sat right next to AJ.

"I want this to work…I do love you so much. I just don't understand why you would hurt me in such a way…I mean do you not find me attractive. Do you not want me" AJ asked sadly

"No…are you kidding your beautiful and I couldn't imagine being with out you. It's just when that test showed positive I just got scared and I didn't know how to deal. What I did was wrong…I messed up big time and you don't have to forgive me now or ever. I just want you to know you're the only woman I want" Punk replied softly

*Sure buddy that's why you banged another woman not even a few hours ago*

"Then why did you do it" AJ asked tears welling in her eyes

"Because I'm an idiot…but I told her to stay out of my life today" Punk replied softly

"Today…you saw her today" AJ asked softly

"She came by the apartment…I told her I just wanted her to stay away and that I just want to be with you and our baby" Punk replied taking AJ's hand in his

*Fucking liar…tell her the whole truth. YOU FUCKED HER*

"You did" AJ replied wiping her tears with the back of her hand

"Yeah…I love you and only you. I miss you and the baby. I want to be a dad…I want my family with me" Punk replied softly

"I'm still hurt Punk…it will take time. But what I do know is I can't be without you…I need you. Punk I love you" AJ replied breaking into tears

Punk smiled softly as he pulled AJ close and held her in his arms. God he missed this…he missed everything about her so damn much. Her smell, her body, and everything about her that he fell in love with in the first place.

"Come home with me AJ" Punk whispered softly kissing her cheek

AJ closed her eyes upon the feeling of Punk's lips back on her skin. Punk looked deep into those big doe eyes as AJ nodded in agreement to come back home.

"Really…you're coming home with me" Punk asked happily

"I miss home…so yes" AJ replied with a smile

Punk smiled as he kissed AJ's lips sweetly. She always tasted so good.

Punk helped AJ pack her things up as she handed them to him. Once that was done the two walked out of the room. Eve and Kofi stood up from the couch…Eve smiled seeing the smile on both of their faces.

"Eve thank you for everything but I'm going home" AJ replied softly

"Oh honey…remember I'm here if you need me" Eve replied hugging her gently

Kofi gave Punk a stern look. For some reason Kofi knew that Punk didn't quiet tell her everything.

"Well did you tell her" Kofi asked in a whisper

"Yes" Punk replied softly

*You are such a damn liar*

"Don't fuck up again man…I can't keep saving your ass" Kofi replied as Punk nodded and went back to AJ

Punk walked AJ to the car…he decided to follow Kofi over instead of being driven over here. Not because he didn't want to ride with Kofi it was more of to avoid the awkward silence.

Kofi watched from the window AJ was nothing but smile as Punk got into the car. AJ waved from the window as Kofi and Eve waved back as Punk drove off.

She was parked out of view…she was watching.

"Enjoy your happiness while you can Punk…because it won't last for long" she whispered with a wicked smile.

DUN DUN DUN!


	17. Chapter 16: Doing Here

Chapter 16: Doing Here

Calling tears from deep inside, oh, you're so exquisite  
And in the mirror, all midnight eyes  
Oh, if I could remain, but it's just a visit  
All midnight eyes read "vacancy"

Punk awoke to the feeling of arms wrapped around his waist…smiling softly Punk opened his still sleep ridden eyes to see AJ sleeping soundly. AJ shifted feeling Punk's hand stroke her arm gently

So far for these past few months things had been going great. AJ was almost near her due date and as for Natalie that was another story on its own. As soon as Punk told Natalie he couldn't bare losing AJ again it's almost like she became another person.

Of course he offered friendship…he could just leave her high and dry he has to admit he cared for her too much to let her go like that. At the same time he couldn't risk losing AJ…not again after working so hard to get her back.

"You do realize we have to get ready for you appointment" Punk whispered softly

"No…so warm and comfy... I don't think Zoe wants to go anywhere" AJ mumbled in sleepily

"Well I know but we have too…even if it's really you who doesn't want to get out of bed" Punk replied with a soft chuckle

AJ just grabbed the covers and wrapped them over her body with a sigh as she drifted off to sleep again. Punk just rolled his eyes and pulled the covers off of her with a quick swipe.

"Come on the quicker we get out of her…the faster you get to come back and sleep" Punk replied softly

Punk couldn't help but laugh at AJ with one leg sticking out from the covers and her hair a mess. Her bump showing even more than ever now that she was farther in months.

"Ugh fine…but just straight to that doctor and back here" AJ groaned getting out of bed in her my little pony pj's and one of his Chicago PD shirts

Punk just smiled as AJ rubber her sleepy eyes.

"Just there and back…GOT IT" AJ replied with a glare

"Who ever said pregnant women weren't a joy" Punk replied with a smile as AJ grabbed a pillow and threw it at Punk before heading to the bathroom.

"Ms. Mendez how are we today…looks like baby is growing huh" Dr. Jordan said rubbing AJ's tummy as she lay on the table

"Growing way too fast…I can't even tie my shoes anymore" AJ replied with a chuckle

"Is daddy taking care of mommy and baby" Dr Jordan asked smiling at Punk

"Are you kidding…he's like a hawk doesn't let me out of his sight" AJ replied softly

AJ had to admit over everything that went on between them…Punk was coping much better now with the thought of being a father. It took some time but he was adjusting…coming to appointments even taking time off of work to take care of her.

"Wonderful…so let's take a look shall we" Dr. Jordan replied sweetly

"Well look at that beautiful healthy baby girl…Ms. Mendez have you and daddy discussed the following procedures when its time for this bundle of joy to come into this world" Dr. Jordan asked softly

"Of course…we are more than ready and excited for her to come into this world. Now that I'm almost close to my due date its kind of scary at the same time" AJ replied with a soft smile

"Don't worry the baby is healthy and it seems as though you have a great soon to be daddy taking care of you too" Dr. Jordan replied with a smile

"Thank you for everything…it really means so much" Punk replied with a smile

"No worries so daddy are you excited for what I know will be a daddy's princess" Dr. Jordan replied with a chuckle

AJ couldn't help but giggle as well.

"I'm very excited…at first I was scared but now I just can't wait for her to be in my arms" Punk replied softly

AJ smiled softly upon hearing those words leave Punk's mouth…it made her feel like everything was going to be okay.

*Later Back At Punk's Apartment*

"I just can't believe how fast everything went…I'm going to miss being pregnant" AJ said cuddling close to Punk on the sofa

"Really…this coming from the same girl who called herself a whale because she didn't fit into a pair of…" Punk was cut off by AJ placing her hand on his mouth

"Shut up and don't kill my moment…jerk" AJ replied with a glare

"Just saying" Punk replied once AJ removed her hand

"I know and I'm just saying shut up" AJ replied locking her eyes on those bright green eyes she missed so much when they were apart

AJ lifted her hand and caressed Punk's cheek…so smooth against her fingers it sent shivers up her spine. Damn pregnancy hormones one minuet she was bothered by the thought of sex…but now with those damn eyes looking right at her she was sex crazy.

"What's with that look on your face" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow

AJ didn't say a word and just lifted herself up and onto Punk's lap. Again without speaking a word AJ placed her fingers on the hem of Punk's shirt.

"AJ…wait I mean is it safe…I mean you aren't that far from your due date and I don't want to you know" Punk said taking AJ's hands in his

"Just shut up and please mommy" AJ replied in a seductive tone all but ripping the shirt off of Punk

"You see it's because of things like this…you have this" Punk replied rubbing AJ's tummy.

AJ groaned as she pawed at Punk like a cat with a ball of yarn…she couldn't keep her hands off of him. Everything about him right now was driving her nuts. His voice, his smell, his skin and just about everything that made Punk well Punk.

After AJ all but dragging Punk to the bedroom and every item of clothing stripped and almost ripped AJ was moaning in sheer ecstasy. Punk of course was gentle he couldn't please AJ in the way he knew she wanted but it was better safe than sorry.

Punk was gentle atop of her not putting his all of his weight on her and he thrust into her slowly and as deep as she could take. AJ's hands roaming all over his back as he placed kisses on her neck. It felt like with every kiss her skin would ignite.

"Ohh Punk…I love you" AJ moaned loudly

"I love you too" Punk whispered he was close and he could feel she was too.

Before AJ could go on forever…sometimes it took all it had in him sometimes to keep up with her. Now he had that advantage…the pregnancy advantage.

"Ohh god" AJ moaned as she reached her orgasm.

Punk groaned out as he soon followed. Punk looked into AJ's face…pleasure and satisfaction written all over her face. Punk smiled wickedly as he gently and slowly got off of AJ.

"We happy now" Punk asked with a smile pulling on a pair of basketball shorts close by.

"Extremely" AJ replied with a happy sigh

"Can you help me up though" AJ asked softly

"Why just rest for a bit" Punk replied softly

"No…I wanna shower…then I'll rest" AJ replied sweetly

"Okay...come on" Punk replied as he helped AJ to her feet

"Thank you" AJ whispered kissing Punk on the cheek as she walked into the bathroom for her shower.

Punk walked back into the living room and was about to sit till there was a knock at the door

"Really" Punk thought walking to the door and opening

Punk felt his breath hitch in his throat at that moment

"Hey" the voice said softly

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked softly

"Is she here" Natalie asked softly

"You know she is…so what's up" Punk asked softly

"I want to talk to you…about us" Natalie asked softly

This was the last thing he needed right now.

*sorry for the late update folks...i am still getting over a fever so sorry if my creative juices aren't all there for this chapter...I tried :D*


	18. Chapter 17: Promises

Chapter 17: Promises

"There is no us Natalie" Punk replied walking out of his apartment and into the hallway luckily it was free of people passing by.

"Have you told her?" Natalie whispered softly her blue eyes glowing

"Told her what?" Punk asked softly

"About what happen last time I came to your apartment" Natalie replied faintly

"No I haven't…I will when I'm ready too" Punk replied sternly

"Why not tell her now…are when your ready is when she's already had your child" Natalie replied softly

Punk was taken aback by what he was hearing from Natalie…was she truly upset about him being with AJ. Then again she was the one who would always say they were just friends and nothing more. So this behavior was so confusing to Punk.

"Why are you doing this…I thought we were friends" Punk replied sadly

"You know how I feel about you Punk…I poured my heart out to you. You make love to me and then what I'm suddenly nothing but a good fuck" Natalie replied harshly

"I never said that…I just…you know that I love AJ with all my heart. I offered you my friendship but not all of sudden it's like you're a different person" Punk replied disappointedly

"I'm just hurt…that's all. Don't shut me out please" Natalie pleaded softly

"I would never shut you out…I'll be there for you just like you were for me. On the other hand I do have a very pregnant girlfriend I have to take care of…so I'm sorry if I can't be there all the time" Punk whispered softly

Natalie didn't say another word and just hung her head sadly…Punk felt awful but at the same time he just didn't see Natalie in that light at all. Sure they shared their intimate moments but that's all it was…just great sex with a comfortable stranger. It was nothing less and nothing more.

"Come here" Punk whispered pulling Natalie into a warm hug

Natalie melted into the hug…no matter how much she hated that this happened she couldn't fight it. In fact it was never supposed to happen…she was never supposed to fall in love with the enemy.

"I have to go…take care of yourself Natalie" Punk whispered releasing the hug and walking back into the apartment

Natalie stood there until she heard AJ's laughter from inside and it made her blood boil. AJ was also the enemy…both of them.

"If she wasn't in the way I would have what I wanted" Natalie thought her fists clenched

Smirking Natalie walked away…her plan just took on a whole different light.

"So who was at the door?" AJ asked biting into her banana

"Oh just someone asking for directions to a grocery store…they just moved into Chicago" Punk replied nervously

If he had told AJ the truth that would just stress her out…not to mention she would probably go crazy and go out looking for Natalie. That was really the last thing he wanted.

"Oh okay…well I'm going to take a nap" AJ replied sweetly

"Alright then" Punk replied softly

Punk walked to the sink and rolled up his sleeves to wash the small amount of dishes that were in the sink till he heard a vibrating from the counter behind him.

"What the hell" Punk whispered as he walked to the phone

"Are you kidding me" Punk thought looking at the phone

It was a text from Natalie.

Punk groaned she had just left and now she was texting him. Punk grabbed the phone and opened the message.

Natalie: Please meet me at the park…promise I will never bother you again after this.

Punk looked at his phone at looked towards his bedroom…the door was open so he could see that AJ was fast asleep.

Punk: Give me 15 minutes and I'll be right there

Punk placed his phone in his back pocket and walked towards his bedroom where AJ was sleeping and covered up with all their blankets.

"Baby I'm going to Kofi's really quick…be back as quick as I can" Punk whispered softly

"Mmm hmm" AJ replied sleepily

Punk kissed AJ on the forehead and grabbed his hoodie from atop of the couch and walked out the door.


	19. Chapter 18: Part Of The Plan

Chapter 18: It's All Part of the Plan

If, tomorrow, I tell the press that, like, a gang banger will get shot, or a truckload of soldiers will be blown up, nobody panics, because it's all "part of the plan".-Joker-

"Just tell her how it has to be…give it to her straight" Punk whispered to himself as he got out of his car and shut the door.

Punk made it to the park and walked to the bench where Natalie had told him she would be waiting for him. He was there…she wasn't.

"What the hell…where is she?" Punk thought looking back and forth at the whole park.

He so didn't want to be here right now. It was 7:00 in the afternoon…it was getting colder and he was getting tired and grumpy. Punk told himself is she didn't arrive in 15 minutes he was out of there.

Punk decided to take a seat on the bench and play some games that he had on his phone to kill time while waiting for Natalie. Punk paused the game and zipped his hoodie up more…so not the way he wanted to spend his evening.

AJ sighed feeling warm hands caress her face…smiling AJ lifted her hand to place it on the hand caressing her. AJ never opened her eyes and just reveled in the touch…hands so soft and…wait a minute soft.

AJ's eyes flew open…these hands didn't belong to Punk. Punk's hands were not that soft if anything Punk's hand were slightly rough. AJ turned over in bed to see who these hands belonged to. AJ's eyes widened in shock seeing those all too familiar eyes meet with hers.

"You scream or try anything stupid" the voice growled lowly pointing something into AJ's back

"I'll end it right here and now" the voice replied a cocking sound was heard afterwards

AJ nodded in response as she was pulled up from the bed and to her feet. Still in her pajamas and one of Punk's band t-shirts she was dragged out of the apartment with the door slammed behind her.

"You don't talk or say a word unless I say so you hear me" the voice replied harshly pushing AJ into a black car

"Please why are you doing this" AJ pleaded softly clutching her stomach out of fear for her child

"What did I just say…SHUT YOUR MOUTH" the voice yelled out backhanded AJ on the cheek

AJ cried out in pain as she clutched her cheek. A stinging pain now lingering as she cried softly in pain…why was this happening?

"I'm so out of here…she had her chance. I'm not waiting anymore" Punk groaned as he walked back to his car and drove back home

Punk reached for his keys to unlock the apartment. That was odd…he just wound up locking himself out…he could of sworn he locked the door on the way out. Punk shrugged it off and unlocked the door.

"AJ…baby I'm back" Punk said walking into the living room

Silence

"AJ" Punk whispered softly walking towards the bedroom

"Baby are you okay?" Punk asked worriedly as he flicked the bedroom light on

Nothing…no one inside

Punk felt his heart racing…maybe she was in the bathroom. Punk walked to the bathroom and flicked the light…once again nothing and no one.

"Shit" Punk whispered as he called the only people he knew she would be with.

"Hello" Kofi answered softly

"Kofi…is AJ with you" Punk replied nervously

"Great what did you do this time" Kofi replied with a sigh

"Nothing I swear…I went out for a bit and came back to AJ not being here. And now your telling me she's not with you" Punk was on edge his hands were shaking.

What the hell was going on?

"Oh shit man are you serious…did she tell you she was going anywhere?" Kofi asked softly

"No…she was sleeping when I left…I even told her I would be back as quick as I could" Punk replied quickly

"Well maybe…" Kofi was cut off

"Hang on I'm getting another call…it might be her" Punk replied softly

"Natalie…I'm kind of" Punk was cut off by Natalie yelling over the phone

"If I can' have you…neither can she" Natalie yelled loudly

"Natalie what are you talking about" Punk replied sternly

"PUNK…SHE'S" AJ was heard in the background

"What did you do Natalie" Punk replied angrily

"Something that I should have done along time ago" Natalie replied as she hung up

Punk felt his entire body go numb as he ran right out of his apartment and to his car.


	20. Chapter 19: All To Familiar

Chapter 19: All To Familiar

"Please why are doing this?" AJ asked softly

"Are you really asking me that right now" Natalie replied with a smirk as she drove down the Chicago streets

"He doesn't love you" AJ whispered softly

"Yes he does…I know he does" Natalie replied with a glare

"What happen between you and him was lust…not love. He was lost, scared and confused…he went to you for some solace. It doesn't mean that he loves you Natalie" AJ replied sternly

"You don't know that...ask him when he finds you…or shall if he finds you about everything that happen the last time we spoke" Natalie replied with a smile

AJ looked at Natalie in confusion…there was a last time. Punk never told her about a last time…which meant when he said a new neighbor moved in…it was really Natalie at the door. AJ hung her head sadly…how could he lie to her again.

"Please be there…please be there" Punk thought parking his car in front of Natalie's house.

Punk got out of the car without even turning if off and raced up to Natalie's porch…banging on the door Punk called out her name. Nothing…no response just the emptiness coming from the house…it was then that Punk remembered she had a back door.

He remembered it from last time when they hung out because Natalie accidently locked herself out.

"I can't believe I just locked myself out of my own house" Natalie said with a sigh

"I can't believe you actually forgot your keys inside the house" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Shut up…let me see if the back door is open" Natalie replied making her way to the back

Punk could only laugh as he followed Natalie to the back door…she was lucky that day because it was unlocked.

Punk ran to the back of the house and he always said luck was for losers…well this time he was glad to be called a loser.

"Yes" Punk thought as he walked in the house as shut the back door behind him.

The house was empty…for some reason Punk got a weird feeling being in the house again. One too many mistakes he made while being in this house...geez he was an idiot. Punk searched around the house in hopes of anything that might show that AJ was here...but nothing he felt so hopeless.

Punk did try calling Natalie again…but voicemail over and over. Punk slowly made his way to the door of Natalie's bedroom. With a deep sigh Punk slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

Punk walked in and shut his eyes…for some reason he just felt so wrong being in there again. Flashbacks and images of Punk and Natalie on the bed kissing...her moaning and him trying his best to not let the pleasure get the best of him flooded his brain. Punk's eyes flew back open as he began to search Natalie's room.

"There has to be something in here…there just has to be" Punk thought

Punk searched everything…her closet, boxes she had stored away below the closet, and every inch imaginable but nothing. Punk sat on the edge of the bed…he felt like the biggest loser for letting things get this bad. It was his fault his girlfriend was taken away…and he had no way of getting closer to finding where she could be.

Punk looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock on the nightstand…it was five till ten and he still had nothing. Hours of driving back and forth…hours of searching all over Chicago to still have nothing.

Nightstand…that's it…it was the only place that Punk didn't search. Punk walked over to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open…upon opening it Punk felt his body grow cold.

"Oh my god…it can't be" Punk whispered softly

"Get out" Natalie demanded pointing her gun at AJ

AJ was scared…it was dark and cold. With both hands firmly on her pregnant tummy AJ got out of the car slowly.

"Now move" Natalie replied sternly

AJ gave Natalie a saddened look before walking…for some reason this place looked so familiar even the route to getting her was all to familiar to AJ. It was then that it clicked…Natalie had brought AJ to the same place that Punk was brought that day that he was held hostage by John.

But why on earth would Natalie bring AJ here?

Pulling the drawer out of the nightstand…Punk looked at everything that was in it with shock. There were pictures of him and AJ…some with AJ still in them and some where it was obvious she was cut out. There were the pictures they took in a photo booth in there as well…they had taken those pictures the first time they hung out.

What the hell was going on…why did she have all of these? Not to mention where did she get them. It was then that Punk remembered the day he let Natalie wait at the apartment for him. She must have looked at everything in his apartment and taken what she had wanted…it was just odd that it happened to be photos of him and AJ.

Punk removed all the pictures until he revealed a small picture frame…Punk grabbed the small frame and lifted it up to see the picture that was inside.

"What the fuck" Punk whispered in shock


	21. Chapter 20: Taking It All In

Chapter 20: Taking It All In

Punk's heart was racing looking at that framed picture…why did she have it…what did it mean by her having it? That's when it all clicked in…slowly but surely with everything that Natalie had been doing there was a purpose. There was a reason…and he fell for it…all of it.

Punk broke the frame and grabbed the picture out of the frame…cutting one of his fingers in the process. Punk didn't even care that he was bleeding…that didn't matter right now. What mattered was AJ…and he had to find her before it was too late.

"How could I be so stupid…I should have known better" Punk thought running back to his car peeling out quickly.

She was destroying him…he was just too stupid to realize it. It all made sense...her making her move when he was at his lowest. The anger she felt when he took AJ back…the anger in general she had for AJ.

"Now you stay here and keep your mouth shut" Natalie said tying AJ to a chair inside an old abandoned office.

"Why did you bring me here…who are you really?" AJ retorted harshly

"When the time is right…you'll know soon enough" Natalie replied with a smirk

"Please let me go…I won't tell a soul just please my baby…I" AJ was cut off by Natalie's hand slapping over her mouth

"You took something from me…something that I loved. Now it's my turn to take something from you…both of you" Natalie replied sternly

AJ's eyes widened in fear…there was something so sinister in those glowing blue eyes. She had seen that look before…those eyes were the first thing that caught AJ's attention when she first started working for the Chicago PD.

AJ felt the tears running down her cheeks as Natalie removed her hand and she broke into sobs.

"You feel that…it's horrible. It's the same thing I felt…horrible feeling" Natalie replied with a smirk.

He knew where he was going…he vowed to never go back but now he had no choice. Everything that went down in that place…the pain and fear he felt just heading that route.

Punk's heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest…he felt like he wanted to puke his guts out just thinking about everything.

Passing every single read light…Punk was close he knew he was. After another fifteen minute drive he had finally made it. Getting off the car he took in a deep breath and shut his eyes. Upon closing his eyes a horrible flashback popped into his head…Punk opened his eyes and turned around.

He could see it all…he was pulling his out of the car. Punk only had that one chance to get away. He was so stupid to look back…Punk could actually hear the snap when he fell and broke his wrist.

"You can do this…you have too. Be strong…for both of them" Punk whispered clutching at the wrist he had broken that day.

It didn't bother him…well every now and then when the Chicago weather got insanely low then his wrist bone would hurt. It was nothing that he couldn't handle of course.

Punk grabbed his gun in the glove compartment and shut the door. Punk took in a deep breath and began his walk inside the place that still haunted his dreams. He never thought he would ever had to be in this position again…he never thought AJ the love of his life would be taken in such a way.

Punk walked inside and was met with the same coldness hitting him in the face just like last time. He felt shivers go up his spine just looking around this place…he felt weak just standing there.

"Well well…looks like you got great looks and brains. Same not a lot of men have that" Natalie said with a chuckle.

Punk looked around but he couldn't see her…it was so damn dark.

"Where are you?" Punk replied softly

"Closer than you think Punk" Natalie replied seductively

"Natalie please I just…" Punk's words were cut off by the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist.

"It didn't have to be this way...you chose this" Natalie whispered into Punk's ear

"I chose this…how" Punk replied trying to keep his composure

"You took her back…you made a fool of me. I will not be made a fool of…I took care of you…I fell in love with you and you didn't want me" Natalie replied softly

"You were the one who said all you wanted was friendship" Punk replied sternly

"I was never supposed to fall in love with the enemy…but you oh you. You just swept me off my feet…silly me I thought you cared" Natalie whispered softly

Punk was growing annoyed…they were standing in darkness. Not only that Punk hated the fact Natalie was assuming he didn't care. He did care he truly did…she was there for him when no one else was and he truly did value that.

"I do care…you know I do. I told you that I would never shut you out and I offered you my friendship…you were the one who changed" Punk replied sternly

"We wouldn't be fighting like this if she wasn't in the way" Natalie replied softly

"Where is she Natalie" Punk asked sternly

Finally after all the talking Natalie stepped into the light…even though the light was that great Punk could see her blue eyes glowing. Locking her gaze with his she smiled and walked ahead of him.

"You want her…come get her" Natalie replied walking towards a staircase

Punk felt like something could go wrong at any minute but he didn't even try to test it. Hesitating a little Punk followed Natalie up the staircase…both had finally made it up the stairs. Punk looked around…no AJ

"Where is she Natalie…tell me" Punk said angrily

"She's here…but you can only have her on one condition" Natalie replied with a smirk

"What…no. I just want her back" Punk replied harshly

"I know…but give me what I want and I'll give you what you want. It's only far seeing as you took what I loved most…your lucky I haven't killed you and her" Natalie replied with a glare

"Show me that's she's here and I'll give you what you want" Punk replied thought clenched teeth

Natalie smirked and walked to a door that read OFFICE. Opening the door there was AJ tied to a chair tears rolling down her face and a bruise on his cheek. Natalie walked back to Punk leaving the door wide open for AJ to see.

"What do you want" Punk whispered

Natalie smirked.

"No…I can't" Punk replied realizing what it was that she wanted

"You want her to live don't you…you want your daughter to have her mommy right?" Natalie replied softly

Punk knew that he could easily get control over Natalie…but to put AJ and his child at risk wasn't worth it. He just couldn't afford anything getting out of hand with AJ being here.

"Well" Natalie said inching closer to Punk

"Fine" Punk replied harshly

"One part of my condition though" Natalie replied with a smile

"What" Punk replied angrily

"I've always wanted an audience" Natalie replied with a smirk

That was the reason Natalie left the door open…it was bad enough he felt guilty for doing it behind AJ's back. But to do it in front of her face was just horrible…he had to think of something and fast.

*Wow…shit just got real folks!*


	22. Chapter 21: Ms Moore

Chapter 21: Ms. Moore

"No don't look away…I want you to look right at her when we do this" Natalie replied softly making Punk turn to face AJ as he grabbed Natalie by the waist

AJ locked eyes with Punk…as he looked over Natalie's shoulder. So this is how it would happen…the way he held her. It made her think about the time he went to her and it happened.

Punk began to trace kissed down Natalie's neck as she moaned softly. Natalie lifted Punk's shirt and traced her fingers down his toned stomach and into his hip dents. AJ couldn't bare to look…but at the same time it was hard to look away to see the man she loved getting ready to pleasure another woman.

"Please don't make me do this" Punk whispered into the crook of Natalie's neck

"Deep down inside Punk…you know you want to. So why fight it…give into it" Natalie replied letting her hand slip inside Punk's jeans grabbing at his semi hard manhood.

Punk let a moan escape even though he tried hard to hold it back. His body was taking control again…it seemed every time he was around Natalie in this position he thinking went right out the window.

"See I was right" Natalie whispered into Punk's ears as she began to stroke him softly getting him harder by the minute.

That's when Punk got the idea…just do it. Give into her…lose all control or at least make her think she's got the control. Punk growled in pleasure as he began to unbutton Natalie's top slowly. She was busting out of her bra…looking deep into her eyes he slowly began to place kisses on her breast.

"Oh…yes…give in baby" Natalie moaned loudly

Every moan…every kiss made AJ die a little on the inside. He could have easily refused…but she knew if he did he knew AJ would be killed.

Punk grabbed Natalie by the waist and turned her around bending her over an old desk that faced AJ. Natalie's eyes glazed over in pleasure as she smirked at AJ…Punk pulled Natalie's hair as he placed rough kisses on her neck even biting down on her porcelain flesh.

"Tell me what you want baby" Punk said placing a tattooed arm around Natalie's waist

"You…all I ever wanted was you" Natalie replied seductively

Punk began to let his hand roam lower and lower till he was at the waistline of Natalie's jeans. With a quick tug Punk quickly pulled the gun out of Natalie's jeans and pushed her forward making her fall to her knees.

"Well you can't have me" Punk replied tossing Natalie's gun aside as he pointed his at Natalie.

Natalie just laughed at she got to her feet

"You stupid…stupid bastard" Natalie replied with a chuckle

"If my brother tough me anything…it's always come prepared" Natalie replied with another gun in her hands

"What the fuck" Punk thought to himself

It was then that Punk noticed one of her jean legs was up…she had another gun hidden there.

"Please Natalie…I don't want to hurt you" Punk replied softly

"You hurt me along time ago…you and that stupid bitch" Natalie screamed out in anger

Punk reached into his back jean pocket and pulled out the picture he found framed in Natalie's nightstand. Punk held it up and tossed it to the floor…Natalie looked up at Punk with anger in her eyes.

"How did you get that?" Punk asked sternly

"That's mine…that's all I have left of him" Natalie replied with tears in her eyes

"Answer me damn it" Punk replied sternly

"You were so young here…haven't changed a bit" Natalie replied softly looking down at the picture on the ground

"I swear if you don't answer me" Punk replied softly

"What are you going to do…kill me like she killed him? Beat me like you beat him" Natalie replied with a wicked smile

"You took everything from him…from us. So I'm here to take everything from both of you for him" Natalie whispered softly

"Why…what for" Punk asked softly

"Because…I must avenge my brother…see I'm not Natalie Moore I made her up. I'm a Cena damn it and because of both of you I'm the last one. John Cena was my brother" Natalie replied as she bent down to pick up the picture

Punk lowered his gun in shock…he looked over to AJ who was in shock as well. Natalie's plan all along was to destroy him by destroying the love between him and AJ. Then when the time was right…get rid of AJ. Make him suffer like she did…only thing was she happened to truly fall in love with Punk that's why it took so long.

"You don't have to do this…be better than him. Learn from his mistake and be a better person than he ever was" Punk whispered softly walking up to Natalie slowly

Natalie cocked her gun.

"I don't think so" Natalie replied firing her gun


	23. Chapter 22: To Feel It

Chapter 22: To Feel It

Punk cried out feeling the stinging pain coming from his arm…looking down at his arm Punk sighed it was just a graze. Natalie gritted her teeth in anger knowing that it was just a graze and fired again.

"Shit" Punk whispered harshly jumping out of the way just it time.

The bullet hit a wooden pillar making pieces of wood fly everywhere. Natalie was growing impatient that she was missing every shot. Punk was on bended knee…the pain of the wound to his arm was starting to affect him as blood ran down his arm.

Punk looked up too see Natalie aiming her gun at AJ

"Well at least I know you won't move" Natalie said with a smirk cocking her gun again.

Punk's eyes grew it horror. Who was this person…this wasn't the Natalie who was so sweet and kind to him. This wasn't the Natalie who made him feel that everything was going to be okay no matter how shitty things were.

Punk got to his feet and darted towards Natalie tackling her to the floor. Natalie screamed out in anger as the gun fired as she was tackled down. Next thing that was heard was AJ screaming in pain.

Punk quickly got up from the floor while Natalie was still down. Looking towards AJ's direction he saw blood coming from AJ's shoulder. She was shot and in pain…tears streaming down her face.

"AJ" Punk cried out as he ran towards AJ's shaking form

"AJ baby…are you okay" Punk said on the verge of a nervous breakdown

"It hurts so bad…but as long as she didn't hit the baby I'll be fine" AJ replied breathing heavily

Natalie got to her feet and grabbed her gun from the floor. Aiming it once again at AJ and cocking it. Punk quickly stood in front of AJ with anger in his eyes.

"Don't…I don't care what you do to me but please don't hurt her" Punk pleaded softly

"Why should I let you live…either of you. You took everything from me" Natalie replied angrily

"Two wrongs don't make a right. I never meant to hurt you or your brother. If anything I respected him…I wanted to be just like him. He took it the wrong way…for God's sakes Natalie he tried to kill both of us" Punk replied softly

"After you came to the force everyone forgot about him…he became angry. He changed he began to drink and cut himself off from everyone. You destroyed him…you destroyed my family" Natalie replied harshly

"I didn't destroy anything…he destroyed it himself" Punk replied softly

"NO HE DIDN'T" Natalie cried out firing her gun

"Fuck" Punk cried out

This time the shot was on point…hitting the same arm right above the grazed wound. The bullet him Punk spot on…but to Natalie's shock Punk never broke ground he stayed firmly put protecting AJ and his unborn child.

"Please Natalie don't do this…I know deep down you are a good person. You don't have to be like him" Punk replied his breathing was rough due to the pain

"You don't know me" Natalie yelled out getting ready to aim again

"STOP" AJ yelled out in tears

"Please stop…you have no idea what you are doing. You are letting your anger get the best of you. Punk told me about your family and I'm so so sorry but do you really think our deaths will help justify your family. Do you really think you can live with taking lives just like your families lives were taken…I mean even taking the life of an unborn child" AJ said in tears as she looked down at her pregnant belly

"Don't try to make excuses for yourselves by using my family" Natalie replied sternly

"I'm not just think about what I said…you know deep down inside this is all wrong" AJ replied softly

Natalie walked backwards her gun still pointed at Punk and AJ as she bent down and grabbed the picture on the floor.

"Look at him" Natalie said softly

AJ was shocked. In this picture were John and Punk in their officer uniforms standing side by side. Punk looked so young…you could tell by the way he looked at John he was someone he definitely looked up to.

"He didn't deserve to die" Natalie whispered breaking into tears

"Neither do we" AJ whispered softly looking down to see Punk grabbing his arm in pain locking his green eyes with hers

Natalie fell to her knees in tears clutching the picture with one hand and the gun in the other.

"He's not coming back…oh John I'm so sorry" Natalie cried over and over

Punk looked up to AJ sadly…even though John was a horrible person and he did what he did. It was true no one deserved to die in that way. He felt the same way about Natalie…she was just angry and confused.

She had no family they were all taken from her so tragically…her parents murdered. Her brother taken by them so they could live…she didn't deserve this no matter what she has just done no one deserved to feel this way.

Punk got to his feet and walked over to Natalie's crying form. He was cautious being as she still had a gun in her hand. Punk got to his knees and pulled Natalie close and into a warm embrace. Natalie tensed at first and melted into the hug letting a soft sight out as she felt Punk's arms around her once more.

"Please forgive me…for I know not what I am" Natalie whispered softly

"What do you mean" Punk whispered softly

"I love you Punk…I always will" Natalie replied as she fired her gun

"NO" AJ cried out loudly hearing the sound of the gun shot echoing in the building and in her ears.


	24. Chapter 23: Wake Up

Chapter 23: Wake Up

So cold, I know you can't believe it  
Sometimes you gotta face the feeling  
When you don't care if you get up again  
There's a thousand things I will not understand

"Punk…baby please wake up…wake up" a voice cried loudly

The pain was so intense…the sound was so loud. That's all he could remember before he saw everything go black. Her voice…rather her screaming when he felt the bullet burn through his skin.

"Mr. Brooks you have to hang in there. I know you can…for your wife and your baby come on now" a voice said softly touching the top of his head gently

"What's going on…why can't I say anything" Punk's thought to himself hearing voices come from everywhere

How you dealing with the hell I put you through?  
If I had my way I would be right there next to you  
There's certain things in life you cannot change  
There's certain things in life I cannot take

"Were losing him" a voice said sternly

"What's that noise…that beeping" Punk thought again

"Come on Mr. Brooks don't give up now" the same voice said sternly opening one of Punk's eyelids to shine a bright light into his bright green eyes.

"Just open your eyes…just do it" Punk thought again

"Again do it again" the voice said harshly

"I can't…I just can't. I have nothing left" Punk thought

Punk could hear his voice mentally scolding him for being so damn weak. It just seemed like no matter how he tried his body wouldn't react to anything but the feeling of intense pain.

"Shit what was that" Punk thought feeling a shocking jolt hit his chest

"Raise it…AGAIN" the voice said sternly

"FUCK…that hurts" Punk though in his mind

"One more time…we are not giving up till this man opens his eyes" the voice replied loudly

"What the fuck is that…wait a minuet" Punk thought feeling everything in his body just jolt alive

"Mr. Brooks…there you are" the voice replied looking down at Punk

"AJ" Punk whispered weakly feeling some sensation return to his body

"She's being seen by a doctor…she was showing signs of early labor" the voice replied softly

Punk wanted to just jump out of that hospital gurney…but that was totally not going to happen at all

"What…is she going to be okay…my daughter" Punk asked nervously

"Don't worry we will do everything to keep the mother of your child and your child safe and sound" the doctor replied softly

"You know are one lucky guy. You got shot Mr. Brooks and almost bled out…luckily your friend called for help just in time and well now here you are in the hospital. By the way I'm Dr. Johnston" Dr Johnston replied softly

"Friend" Punk replied with a confused face

"Yes…nice young man. He's still here maybe once we get you completely fixed up and into a room you can see him" Dr. Johnston replied softly

Punk didn't say another word and just let his head fall back due to sheer exhaustion and pain. How he survived this long was nothing short of luck…guess it was time to change his mantra huh?

Punk got stitched due to the bullet being removed and was placed in a hospital room. But the only thing he could think about was AJ. Every time a nurse came in he would ask how she was.

"She's still showing signs of going into labor…but we are doing everything we can to get her and the baby inside her comfortable" a nurse replied sweetly

"Can I see her at least…just to make sure everything is okay" Punk replied softly

"I'm so sorry Mr. Brooks but in your condition they won't allow it. But don't worry if she does have the baby…or if anything changes I will keep you up to date" the nurse replied softly

Punk was so bummed out…AJ was possibly going to have their child and wouldn't even be present to see it happen because of being shot by Natalie. Wait…Natalie what the hell happen to her?

"How the hell do you keep getting into this shit and make it out alive man" a voice said walking into the room

"I assume you are the friend huh?" Punk replied with a smirk

"When you assume you make an ass out of you and me" Kofi replied with a chuckle

"How did you know" Punk replied softly

"Just a hunch…I was right. When you didn't call me back and when AJ didn't answer either that's when I knew something was up. Then I tried Natalie…nothing either. Put it all in a pot and well here we are now" Kofi replied softly

"Thanks man…I owe you" Punk replied softly

"You bet your ass you do" Kofi replied crossing his arms

"When I found you guys you were on the floor in a pool of your own blood. AJ was in tears tied to a chair bleeding from her arm and crying for you" Kofi replied sadly

"Natalie…what happen to Natalie" Punk asked softly

"I found her in a corner…she didn't respond to anything I said. It's like she just checked out man. I called for help…and well they took her in. She didn't even put up a fight" Kofi replied with a shrug

Punk in a way felt some relief that Natalie wasn't hurt. It wasn't right that one death make up for another. She was where she belonged…it was just sad that it had to happen in such a way.

Then there was that other part of Punk that feared that she would find some way out and it would just happen all over again.

"They were right about you…you are an idiot who can't keep it in your pants. If you hadn't of even slept with her things wouldn't haven't gotten this bad. This is all your fault" Punk thought with a sigh

"Hey man are you okay" Kofi asked softly

"I really hope so" Punk replied softly


	25. Chapter 24: In My World

Chapter 24: In My World

I've been alone too many nights  
Too proud to tell you when you're right  
A little patience would have helped me then  
A lot like the break has been the common standard  
All the angels above the earth I prayed

Punk's eyes fluttered open to the light peeking through the hospital blinds. For a minute Punk had completely forgot he was in the hospital till he looked at the IV hooked up to his hand.

Punk sat up in bed feeling a sharp pain as he did. Punk lifted his blanket and looked down to see gauze on the side of his lower hip. That's were her bullet went into him and got lodged deep inside.

All he could remember was him kneeling down in front of her and pulling her into a warm embrace.

*Flash back*

"I'm so sorry Punk. I love you and I always will" Natalie whispered softly pulling the trigger

"NO" AJ screamed loudly

*End flash back*

"Good Morning Mr. Brooks" a nurse said walking in his room

"Hi" Punk replied back rubbing his eyes

"I'm here to change your gauze…if that's okay with you" the nurse replied softly

"Well it's not like I can say no" Punk replied with a soft smile

"So how are we feeling this morning" the nurse asked sweetly

"Sore and aching…all in all pretty damn good" Punk replied with a smirk

"It will pass…there we go. All patched up" the nurse replied softly

"Thanks" Punk replied softly

"Oh by the way Mr. Brooks congratulations" the nurse said as she walked to the door

"Congratulations…for what letting you change my gauze" Punk replied with a chuckle

"No silly…your wife gave birth to your daughter last night. As approximately 10:30 at night you're a daddy" the nurse replied with a smile

"You're kidding" Punk said shooting up in bed not even paying attention the pain he felt when he did that

"You are going to ruin that gauze I just put on you and no I'm not kidding. Just to let you know…she's beautiful. A happy healthy baby girl" the nurse replied walking out of the room

Punk felt his heart beating a million miles a minute and his stomach doing back flips. He was a father now…he felt so many emotions he couldn't decide just one. Punk grabbed the control that beeped for a nurse.

"Yes Mr. Brooks" a nurse asked walking in

It just happened to be the same nurse to give him the news about AJ having their baby.

"When can I see her" Punk asked softly

"Mr. Brooks you know that you can't in your condition" the nurse replied with a frown

"Please please…even if it's just for a few minuets I just want to see my daughter" Punk pleaded flashing those bright green eyes.

The nurse gave Punk a raised eyebrow before walking out. Punk sighed letting his head rest back on his pillow…this sucked.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this…but I'm a sucker" the nurse replied walking back in with a wheelchair

Punk smiled softly as the nurse helped him up and into the wheelchair

"Maternity ward is on the 4th floor…you have 10 minutes okay" the nurse replied softly

"Thank you" Punk replied with a smile

Punk wheeled himself out of the elevator he so didn't want to be in a wheelchair. Then again it was part of the deal…no wheelchair no seeing his daughter. Punk found himself close to the unit where the newborns were placed.

Punk wheeled himself and looked into the glass looking upon all the newborns on the other side. Punk looked up and down for her…where was she?

Then he saw…the breath was taken right from him. She was beautiful…so small and fragile. Looking at the name on the bassinet Punk felt his heart jump into his throat.

Zoe Michelle Brooks 7lbs 5oz

"Wow" Punk thought to himself looking right at her.

She looked just like him…jet black hair and beautiful milky skin. How he wanted nothing to hold her right now. Punk saw a nurse passing by and called her over to him

"The mother…what room is she in. That's my daughter and I just want to check on her mother" Punk asked softly

"Oh give me her name and I'll let you know sir" the nurse replied softly

"April Mendez…or AJ Mendez" Punk replied softly

"Okay let me ask" the nurse replied sweetly

Punk watched as the nurse went to a computer and began typing. After a quick minuet she came back with a smile

"Ms. Mendez is in room 414" the nurse replied softly

"Thank you" Punk replied as he began his way to find AJ.

"414…awesome" Punk thought once he found AJ's room

Punk wheeled himself in. There she was…even as tired as she looked she still managed to look so beautiful.

Punk got closer and placed his hand on AJ's. AJ shifted slightly as she opened her eyes…once she saw who it was a huge smile crept on her face and tears filled her eyes.

"Hey" Punk whispered softly

"Punk" AJ whispered softly


	26. Chapter 25: Speechless

Chapter 25: Speechless

"How are you feeling?" Punk asked softly caressing AJ's hand

"Tired…but okay. How about you...are you alright?" AJ asked weakly

"I'll be fine…I just want to get out of here and go home with Zoe" Punk replied with a sweet smile

AJ smiled softly…he must have seen her.

"She's so beautiful baby…I'm just so sorry I couldn't be there for her birth. They wouldn't allow me given my condition" Punk replied with a frown

"It's alright…all that matters is we are all okay and nothing is going to get in the way of us being happy again" AJ replied softly

Punk smiled and kissed AJ's hand softly

"I love you…I wish I could stay longer but I can't. I was given a time limit by one of the nurses" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Okay…well I will see you when we get out of here" AJ replied with a smile

Punk wheeled closer to AJ and stood up as best he could and kissed her on the forehead. AJ just smiled as Punk sat back in his chair.

"Love you AJ" Punk said wheeling towards the door

"I love you too" AJ replied as he wheeled out of the room waving goodbye

"Well it's about time you got back here" the nurse said with a smirk her hand on her left hip

"Sorry…I just lost track of time" Punk replied wheeling back into the room quickly

"Oh alright…come on now back into bed" the nurse replied with a smile

Punk smiled as the nurse helped him into bed.

"Thank you for letting me see them…means a lot" Punk replied with a smile

"No problem…now get some rest. Maybe if you're lucky they will let you and your family out of here tomorrow" the nurse replied walking out of the room

Punk smiled softly "Your family" gosh he loved how that sounded.

"Please state your name" a voice said sternly

"Natalie Cena" Natalie replied in monotone

"Do you know where you are" the voice replied softly

Natalie didn't say a word but shook her head to answer yes

"You need to tell us what happen in that building" the voice replied softly

"Too much to tell" Natalie replied softly

"We've got nothing but time…and well you aren't going anywhere anytime soon" the voice replied shifting in his chair

Natalie glared at the man before her and then down to see the jumpsuit she had on to signify her status as a common criminal.

"What do I get if I talk" Natalie asked softly

"What do you want" the man before asked with a raised eyebrow

"I want too see him…I have something to tell him before they put me away for good" Natalie replied softly

"I'm afraid we can't let that happen" the man replied softly

"Well then I'm afraid I have nothing more to say" Natalie replied sitting back in her chair with a dead look in her eyes

*Meanwhile*

"I never want to see another hospital in my life" Punk said getting in the passenger side of Kofi's car

"Well keep your ass out of trouble and you won't" Kofi replied with a smirk

"Ever get a nosebleed from standing up so high on your pedestal…you dick" Punk replied crossing his arms in his chair

"Nope can't say that I do" Kofi replied with a chuckle

"I should give your ass a nosebleed" Punk mumbled

"Will you two stop fighting like 5 years old and keep it down before me or the baby began to burst into tears" AJ replied sternly

"Sorry" Punk replied as he smacked Kofi in the arm

"Hey man what the hell" Kofi replied with a glare

"Shh you're going to wake up my daughter" Punk replied sternly

"Son of" Kofi replied through clenched teeth

"Can we just get home…I just want to get home and just forget everything" AJ replied with a soft smile

"Sure…well you heard her drive man" Punk replied looking over to Kofi motioning with his hands for him to drive

"I swear you save someone's life and this it what you get. I'll be a monkeys bare assed uncle" Kofi replied as he began to drive away from the hospital.


	27. Chapter 26: Almost Perfect

Chapter 26: Almost Perfect

Hey there folks it's been a while…been super busy with moving into a new home. Work has been killer. But enough about me…lets do some catching up

"Do you ever plan on putting her down"? AJ asked standing at the door frame with a smile

"I just…I mean I created…I mean we created this. She's perfect" Punk replied with a soft smile

Months had passed already since the birth of Zoe…but to Punk it still felt like yesterday. Every time he held her in his arms it was like holding her for the first time since her birth. Punk had to admit he was shocked with himself…he never thought something so tiny and fragile would mean the world to him

"Who would have thought huh" Punk said softly rocking Zoe back and forth as she slept peacefully in his arms

"About what" AJ asked softly

"A guy like me being a father…honestly if you would have asked me years back I would have said you were insane" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Goes to show you never know…I never expected to be a mother. Well at least anytime soon anyway…but now that I see her with you I couldn't be happier" AJ replied sweetly walking up to Punk

"Guess that can only mean one thing huh" AJ said with a smirk

"What's that" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow

"You've gone soft Brooks" AJ said handing the bottle to Punk with a smug look on her face

"Jerk" Punk replied grabbing the bottle from AJ

Punk had to admit…yeah he was going soft. Then again he wouldn't admit that out loud. Things had been going great…he had his family and Natalie was where she belonged. Although Punk had to admit…he still felt guilt for how it all went down. In a way he still had a soft spot for her and he just couldn't explain why.

_Punk,_

_I realize that I'm the last person you want to hear from…but I have my reasons. I have tried so hard to fight this on my own but I realize that I cannot. I can't do this alone…especially in here_.

"Cena…finish it up already" a female officer said tapping her baton on Natalie's cell

Today the inmates would have their letters mailed off…Natalie of course chose to write to Punk. It wasn't just a how do you do letter…it was much more than that. Even writing it on paper was difficult.

_I need you now more that ever…I know after everything I have done you want nothing to do with me but please write me back this is so important. I know you still feel for me like I feel for you. I saw it that night when you looked into my eyes…I almost took your life but not an ounce of hate in your eyes. _

_Please Punk write me back…I need you…then again I always have._

_Natalie_

"What's on your mind" AJ asked softly

"Nothing why" Punk asked with a soft smile

"Because you haven't touched your dinner…usually you're already on your second plate" AJ replied with a crooked smile

"Sorry…just thinking" Punk replied with a sigh

"About" AJ asked taking a sip of her soda

"Nothing important really…stuff" Punk replied poking at his food

"It's her…isn't it" AJ asked in a whisper

Punk froze and stopped poking at his food…not even lifting his head to look at AJ

"No…its not" Punk replied softly

"Don't lie to me Punk" AJ replied sternly

"I'm not. I'm telling you the truth so just drop it already" Punk shot back harshly

"Why are you getting so defensive…if you weren't you wouldn't be so damn defensive" AJ replied rolling her eyes

"You won't even look at me Punk" AJ added with a scowl on her face

"Will you just leave it alone Natalie" Punk replied sternly.

Punk's eyes opened wide…did her just call AJ Natalie…ugh he was fucked.

"What did you just say…do you call me Natalie" AJ replied angrily standing up from her chair

"I'm sorry…it just slipped" Punk replied still sitting in his chair in shock with himself

"Well that slip just earned you a fucking night on the couch…Jesus Punk" AJ said storming to their bedroom

Punk quickly got up from the table and rushed after AJ

"AJ please you know I didn't mean it…I just got lost in thought please I'm sorry" Punk replied softly

"Fuck off Phillip" AJ replied slamming the door behind her

"Way to go idiot…why can't you just forget about her…for God's sake she tried to kill you moron" Punk whispered to himself as he walked to the couch

"It's because you still care about her" Punk thought to himself as he lay back on the couch

"Idiot" Punk whispered as he closed his eyes to try to find someway to get back on AJ's good side.


End file.
